Far Away
by SnixLover
Summary: When high school ends and Santana gets into Harvard, Puck decides to enlist the army looking for a direction in his life. A long distance relationship is hard but when there is love, there is always hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Before Reading:** Hey! So this is my new Pucktana story, it is an AU. I have got some requests of one shot of Pucktana!Army and I just love it so much that I had this idea for a fanfiction. This will be multi-chaptered. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

There she was. Santana got accepted by one of the best universities in the world. Everyone was proud. She knew very well what she wanted. She was going to become a lawyer and someday hopefully work in great causes. She had three years in front of her and she would direct all her energy to it.

On other hand, Puck wasn't so sure about his future. He had something on his mind that he hadn't yet shared with anyone. Not even Santana because he wasn't sure how she would react.

He picked up another box and left it on her dorm next to the other boxes. Their work was done for the day. He was helping her moving to the campus where he would leave her for the next three years of their life. He had to admit he was scared. The campus was full of hot smart guys that want a perfect girl like Santana, he was scared to lose her to someone better.

"Everything in here?" Puck asked and looked around.

"I think so. Do you want to go and walk around the campus a little? You know, explore..." Puck just nodded. He had been very quiet and Santana didn't like it. It wasn't anything like him. Maybe it was just a way of saying he was sad to leave her there.

Puck loved Santana. He was a wild lover but one thing he was sure, she was the one. He didn't want anyone else. It would always be Santana. He loved her and that would be why it was easy to leave her there. He knew she had a huge potential. Santana is a very intelligent and ambitious girl and Puck knows she can accomplish great things. He decided to let her fly.

"Hmm... San?" She looked to him as they walked. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. I'm gonna miss you. I wish you could stay." She said and found them a spot to sit down. "Any idea of what you will be doing?"

"Actually, yes." Puck said and looked down. "There is something I have been thinking about for a while. I want to make us work. You know this being a couple thing. I want to be happy with you and I want us to have a good future. I want to be able to provide for us and who knows, someday for a family of our own."

"Woah, I didn't see you so into this kind of things, Puckerman..." She laughed a little.

"This is serious. There isn't much I can do because you know I barely graduated..." He looked at her. "I was thinking in something I was good at. The short list had things like sex, eating, playing video games and football. It was when I remembered that I could use my body. I have a good physique. Exercise is not a problem."

"Yeah. And what were you thinking in doing?" She had no idea of what he could do.

"Army. I'm enlisting for the army." He announced.

"Army?" Santana's eyes widen. "What? Are you crazy, why?"

"I will serving my country. It's actually something I can do. I can make it happen. Something that can make you proud of." Puck explained. He really wanted to be the best he could for her.

"You don't need to. I don't want you to go. What if you never come back?" Santana started panicking. She was proud of him for what he was and the army idea looked ridiculous to her. He had never shown interest in the army but now he seemed sure that it was his future.

"Santana, I will. I will come back. And it will only be good for us. You get the military girlfriend benefits which will make me much more comfortable. And when I come back we will find a way to live with it. I pretend to make it my full-time job, San..."

"Where did this all came from? Why now?" Santana was about to cry.

"C'mon Tana... You're going to college and I'm going to work. I'm gonna start a military career. I promise it will only get better. I'm gonna work my butt off to give everything you deserve. You focus on getting that degree and in some years when can get married and get a house... I will have a job and..." He really wanted her to accept it. It was a huge step for them and he didn't want to lose her.

"I don't want to be an army wife!" She shouted at him. "I want you with me. I want you here. Or in Lima, safe!"

"Look. I know it is going to be hard. Long distant relationships are hard but think about when I come back... It will be worth. This is a test for us and I want us to go through this together. I love you and I wouldn't leave like this if I didn't think this was the best for us.

"I love you too. Just... give me some time to get used to the idea."

"That means I have your support? It's okay if you don't want this life... I won't make you wait for me."

"I do. You're the only thing I want. If that means I have to let you go, I will. I'm just trying to get used to this. I don't want to lose you. But if it makes you happy, then I will be here to support you."

* * *

"Please don't cry..." Puck cleaned the tears on Santana's face. "C'mon, this makes everything harder..." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"Don't go..." she begged between sobs.

"I'm not going anywhere yet. I'm just going to training, ok? I will call you a lot and I promise I'll keep you updated of everything, ok?"

"I just feel like you're going away, forever... It feels weird. I don't like it." Santana shook her head and cleaned the tears on her face.

"Babe. I'm going to be fine and you're going to be the star you are, okay? Focus on your future, don't worry about me. I'll be always, but always, there for you. Just call me."

"And when you won't have your phone? I'm gonna miss you so much..."

"Santana, always there for you." He kissed her. "There are letters, those are always available. Hmm, you have some of my stuff so you can feel me around, you have to promise me that no matter what you'll be honest with me."

"I'm always honest. You know that I will let you know of everything." She softly smiled at him.

"So, I don't have to worry about losing you to some geeky guy, right?"

"Of course not. We have talked about this. You're the only guy I want. I'm high school times are over."

"Ok. It's time for me to go now. I'll visit soon, I hope. Remember..." He pulled a little box out his pocket. For a few seconds she stopped breathing. He opened the box that let show a beautiful necklace with a little symbol on it. "I love you. No matter what. Always remember that I won't ever leave you. You'll be always my number 1 girl." He put the necklace on her. "I didn't want to be like any of the other cheesy guys that propose just so they can make sure their girls won't go anywhere. We don't need that." He smiled and kissed her. A long kiss that she wouldn't forget so soon. "I love you and I trust you. We have the rest of our lives to live happily ever after."

Puck walked in the cab's direction and got in. He didn't want to look back, afraid that her sad expressions would make him go back to her, but he did. He looked back and saw her crying. He hated to see her like that but at the same time he knew it was the right thing to do. He looked away and instructed the cab driver to take him to the airport. His new adventure was just about to start.

* * *

**AN: 1st chapter is here. Leave me a review. Hope you liked it. I'm super excited about this and I can't wait to write more chapters to it. Hope to see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Puck had been on training for a while now and he knew there was a deployment coming. He also missed Santana a lot. He hadn't seen her in ages and he couldn't stop thinking about her every minute. She was the reason he was doing what he was doing. She was his strengh. When they had some time out to eat he sat lonely and called her. He was hoping for her to be available so they could talk, even it was just for a few minutes.

"Hello?" Santana had just came out of the shower and had nothing on. She was trying to dress herself as she spoke to him on the phone.

"Baby... I missed your voice." Santana smiled to herself as she heard him. "Hm, I might be visiting you soon." he said calmly. Santana started to freak out on the phone.

"That's great! I miss you so much, I really want to see you again. It's so lonely here without you."

"I miss you too. I miss your body so much. Hmm... I'll tell you later about the details. I'm not sure when I'm going and for how long I can stay... So, when I know I will call you right away."

"Ok. Don't worry, I'm just gald you're coming." She paused a little. "What have you been doing today?"

"A bit of everything. I'm really tired and we're having lunch right now. Everyone has been stressed but I don't know to spend my time talking to you about these things..." he sounded really off and Santana didn't like it. "Did you eat anything today, Santana?"

"I did, yes. I'm getting ready to go out with some friends for a snack."

"That's great, babe. I'm glad you have people to support you there." Puck sighed. "I will let you go now. Have fun!"

"Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, don't worry, like I said I'm just tired. See you soon." He hang up and sighed once again. She was so happy with the idea of seeing her again he didn't have courage to tell her it would be the last time for the next 2 years. He was so afraid to loose her or upset her that he couldn't do it.

* * *

Santana rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He had just arrived and they had already had sex. They needed time to reconnect and feel each other again, afterall they had been apart for months. Their relationship was pretty fragile.

Puck played with Santana's hair and kissed the top of her head. He missed the dark black haired girl more than anything and he knew she was the one and that one day he would make her his wife, he couldn't let her go, but he had to.

"You know I love you, right?" Having her there so close to him was all he ever wanted. A naked Santana, natural looking and showing her purest side.

"Yeah... I love you too." She drew little circles on his chest with her finger. "Do you know for how long you'll stay here?"

"A few days." he pulled her tigher against him. "Hmmm... We have to talk about this... I mean, our relationship." Santana sat up immediately to look at him, a little afraid of what was to come.

"What about it?"

"I'm being deployed soon." He said as he noticed her expressions changing. "I love you and I want the best for you. Believe me when I say this, all I want is to see you happy, but... I'm gonna be away. For a long time..."

"How much?" her voice was wrecking.

"2 years." She broke down in tears. Her heart was feeling too tight and she couldn't breath. "Santana... Look at me!" He grabbed her face and cleared her tears with his thumb. "I will come back... But I don't want you to be stuck with me. I don't want to see you suffer..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just letting you know that it's okay and I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I will set you free. You deserve someone who won't leave you for 2 years... I don't want you to be constatly stressed because of me. You understand?"

"No! You are the only one I want. You're going to be my husband one day , and I don't care how far away or for how long you will be away..." She sighed. "I have waited my whole life for you, for a love like this. I want us to survive. You need to fight for us."

"I just want you to be sure this is what you want to do..."

"I want you. I'll be here waiting. We will survive. I know we can do it."

* * *

Puck was gone and until now everything was going okay. Santana kept her mind busy, she was totally focused on her education now and getting that degree, so she could become a lawyer. Studying helped her to forget Puck and what was happening to him. It helped her to learn how to deal with the distance and to avoid the bloody nightmares.

They talked regulary on the phone and on skype for the first year but after that Santana just lost the regular contact with him and it was rare to be able to see him and talk to him. So she decided to start to write him.

Everyday she wrote a letter. Some of them she never sent. It was not like she regretted it but now she was starting to feel that their relationship was fading away, she never wanted to transmit her negative energies to him, she knew that it wasn't only difficult for her. She had seen and heard him cry a lot and that was okay. She had also heard about his positive impact on the field. She couldn't be prouder. He was doing a great job.

Writing him letters helped her to keep their love alive. She didn't have emotional stories like him to tell, she was studying and living a normal life, nothing compared to his adventures. Her letters were mostly about them and what she wanted for them. Everytime she got replies from him it would make her feel always better and give her hope and patient.

_"Dear Noah, _

_Today I dreamed about you, or us. It wasn't one of those bad dreams, don't worry. It was awesome actually. I don't feel like I should tell you what my dream was about because I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything but we both looked every happy on it. Little hint: I was wearing white. Anyways, I want you to know that I'm moving. I found a little apartment close to college and moving there. It's more private. I miss you and of course sometimes I have breakdowns... People don't understand. I talked to my parents, who by the way always ask about you, and I rented the little apartment. It's beautiful and cozy (it has an amazing bed, you'll love it) and I will send you some pictures so you can see how amazing it is. I just want to remember you that your deployment is almost over and in no time you'll be home, close to me again. I'm already counting the time I have left until we can see each other again._

_Never forget how much I love you. I will keep writing you. You know how happy your letter make me so please don't be lazy and write me back. _

_Love, Santana."_

...

_"Dear Santana,_

_Here I am. I'm alive and healthy but dying to kiss you. I have to thank you because I'm the one here that gets the most letters. By the way, showed some of your photos to some guys here and they loved you, of course! I swear, you should write a book, your letters keep me going and I have all of them saved so one day we can read them together in a nursing home. I appreciate all the love and most of the time I don't even know how I'll be able to give it all back to you. About your dream, it will come true one day, that I can promise you. Sooner that you may think. Keep dreaming, baby. I dream about you all the time too, asleep and awake, you're always on my mind and that can be pretty annoying when you are trying to deal with not so cool stuff. Loved the pics of the apartment, love how our room is decorated (when I come back we are going to try that bed right away). _

_I can't wait to go back to you. It's almost over, stay strong. Love you more than anything in the universe. I'll try to keep up with your letters._

_Love, Puck."_

* * *

**AN: Another chapter! I hope you liked this one as well. Leave me your review. I appreciate all the reviews (thank you Nayaholic99, Sarah and Annabyblood). And yes, Sarah, Naya's break up was a surprise for me, I wasn't expecting it at all but I guess it was for the best. Don't if you noticed but there was a little time jump. That will happen a lot in this fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana was all happy. Her exams were all done and she finally had some time to go to the mail and pick up some of Puck's letters. She closed her apartment's door and placed her purse on the kitchen counter. There was nothing else in the world she loved more than reading Puck's letters, especially when it included his special draws. She opened one of the letters and stared and his draw of her. She could imagine him drawing her, only having as inspiration his mind and the pictures she sends him regulary. She smiled at it before reading the letter.

When she finally was about to start reading the letter, right after "Dear Santana", she was stopped by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Ugh..." She picked up her phone and it was from her father's office. She answered. "Hello? Santana here." _"Glad, it's you, baby. Are you finished with your tests?" _her father asked. "Yeah, finished everything this morning. This semester is over for me." She replied proudly. _"And you think it went well? You think you'll have good grades?"_ "Sure. You know I'm the best around here. I know you still wish I had followed your footsteps, but medicine really isn't for me." _"I know, honey... Well, then I'm hoping for killer grades."_ her father then paused for a few seconds. _"Hmm, San, we need you to come to Lima, now that you are finished with school. As soon as possible."_ her father's tone concerned her. "Is everything okay?" _"Not exactly, but, don't worry, it will be. Just come fast, okay?"_ "I'm going to the airport now. I hope to see you in a few hours. Meet you home?" _"Hmm, meet me at my office at the hospital, okay? You might need to ask because it is on a different room now."_

Santana put the letters back on her purse and went quickly to her room to pick up some of her stuff. She didn't need much, she still had lots of stuff in Lima. She just needed to go to the airport and buy a ticket to the next flight to Lima. Gladly, it was a lucky day for Santana. In less than an hour she bought a plane ticket and flew to Lima. While on the plane she finally had some time to read Puck's letters. She couldn't stop smiling and laughing at his dorkiness.

* * *

The cab left her in front of the hospital. Santana looked around, it was all the same. She walked through the front door and there was the same lady. The same receptionist since Santana was a child and had to spend all afternoon at the hospital when her dad and mom had to work. She was a wild child and she was pretty sure she explored that hospital so much that she knows every single person that works there.

"Hello, Hello! Guess who's back?" Santana said playfully as Amelia, the receptionist finished the phone call.

"Miss Lopez..." She whispered loudly. "So good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Amelia." She smiled. "I was wondering if you could tell me where is my dad's new office."

"Sure, sweetheart. He is on the board now. So, it's the main office, you know each one, right?" The lady gave Santana a pass and made her sign a paper.

"Oh, I know." She shook her head. "See you later then." Santana walked happily towards her father's office. When she arrived there he was, also her mother. Both waiting for their little girl. Without even having time to say hello, her parents ran to her and hugged her tighly. "Hey, hey! I haven't been gone for that long!"  
she pulled her parents away.

"Santana Maria!" her mom said. "Let mama look at you... You grew so much this last months... Mama and dad missed you, baby..."

"Care to inform me what the emergency is?" Santana looked seriously to both her parents, afterall she had come all the way from Cambridge for some reason.

"Sit down. We have some news for you." Santana sat down in front of her parents, both in medical scrubs. "As you can see I'm not only chief of surgery anymore, I'm also this hospital chief now." he paused and Santana smiled brightly. "So, that means I have some powers in here. I know you probably will be mad at me but I did this for your own sake, baby..."

"Now, you are scaring me..." Santana's expressions changed.

"A couple weeks ago, a little before your exams started, we received a request for a transfer. Just right after I took over the board. It was Noah." Santana paralyzed. Her eyes filled with tears and her heart started to ache. "Santana... you were about to take some of the most important tests of your life. It's your career, baby..."

"Where is Puck?" she asked. " Where is he!?" She repeated louder. Her mother came closer to her and hugged.

"He is okay, honey... He is fine. Don't cry..."Her mother rubbed her back. "We did what we thought that was best for you..." she pulled her mom away.

"I need to see him! I need... please..."

"Santana. Calm down." Her father said. "I, myself, operated on him and he is alive and healthy. Just... he doesn't exactly remembers what his life was like..."

"He doesn't remember me?" she said in schock. "No..." He had forgotten her, he didn't know who she was.

"It's nothing premanent, baby... He will remember eventually, just give him some time. You need to know some things before you see him. We were thinking that maybe seeing you would help him remember..." Antonio Lopez said. "Just... calm down..."

* * *

She looked through the window, he was smiling and watching football on TV. The image remembered her of the afternoon she pretended to be asleep while he watched football. "Can I go in?" she asked her father.

"Yes... But you know, try not to scare him. He will be confused. It's your first time meeting, all over again."

"The problem is that I've known him all my life... I don't know how to do this..." In that exact moment, Puck looked over to the window.

"Hey, doc!" Puck greeted Mr. Lopez. Antonio held his daughter's hand and walked in. "This is my daughter, Santana. The one I talked you about."

"Hot daughter, Mr. Lopez!" he said instintively. "I mean, very pretty..." he stared at her like he had seen her somewhere else. "Did I know you?" Puck asked to Santana sweetly, trying to keep himself to say embarrassing things in front of her dad.

"Hmm, yes." She tried not to cry. She looked to her father and he left them alone. "I... I'm your girlfriend."

"Wow..." he thought out loud. "I'm sorry I don't remember you... I thought I would remember if I had a girlfriend as hot as you..." Puck couldn't stop looking at her. She was too familiar but still it was like he had only dreamt about her. He didn't know anything about her. The only thing he knew was about himself. He knew he was a military, that he had an accident, he knew he had a mother and a sister and he knew he used to write letters. "Where were you?" He asked softly.

"Can I hug you?" Santana asked desperately. She couldn't be there looking at him anymore without touching him. He just nodded. She fell into his arms and cried.

"I hate to see you cry. Don't cry..." Puck rubbed her back. "You're the nicest thing I've seen in days... Don't cry."

"How long have you been here?"

"Doctor Lopez said I came in a coma and that he had to wait a little before operate on me... and I have been up, for 4 days, I think..." Puck thought out loud. "Wait, if you are my girlfriend, does it means I already knew doctor Lopez?"

"Yes... You hated my father... Especially because he wouldn't let us be alone in my room. Rosa had orders to go and call him right away." Santana laughed at the thought. "Do you remember your job?"

"Yeah, I was a military, right?" he smiled proudly. "I also remember written some letters, were them for you? Or for my mom and sister?"

"Hmmm... Some of them were definitely for me..." She took two of the letters from her purse. "These are two of the letters. I sent you lots of them... I have the rest of the letters you sent me in my apartment in Cambridge... I can get them for you, so you can try to remember me..."

"Visit hour is over." one of the nurses peeked into the room and said.

"That would be great." He smiled and skirmed at her. That smirk made Santana twist. "You will come visit more, right? You are not coming back to Cambridge yet, are you?"

"No, no... I will get the letters sent over here, okay? I'll come back tomorrow..." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Lo! Come here!" she almost had an heart attack when she heard him calling her by one of her nickname that only him used. "I'm your boyfriend, right? For how long didn't we see each other?" he asked as she approached him again. "I want a proper kiss!" he demanded and she smiled.

She kissed him. It was THE kiss. They had been apart for almost 2 years, it was too long to be just a regular kiss. Their lips sucked on each other and they tongues fought. It was magical. The long kiss was broken when they were both running out of air. "Damn..." he whispered.

"Take this..." Santana took out her necklace. "This was the necklace you gave me when you left. It was a piece of you. So, I didn't forget you... I think you need it more now than I do."

* * *

**AN: Guess Puck is back! Hope y'all liked it! I think I can speak for everybody when I say that I really want to see where this goes! Santana has a new challenge, get her Puck back! I think she is making it. Leave me your opinion! See you soon!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Santana woke up she got dressed nicely and took breakfast quickly. No one was at home though. Her dad had left already, really early in the morning and she didn't even know if her mother had come home the night before. She always hated it but by now she was more than used to take breakfast alone. It didn't matter anymore. Right now she was focused on Puck. She needed to find a way to be here the whole day with him, even agaisnt the hospital policies.

"Rosa!" she called and the lady turned around. " How do I look?" she asked and she knew she would get an honest answer.

"Great. But your hair..." Rosa approached her and started to put her hair together. "It's too put together. You know he likes it the more natural possible..." Sometimes Santana was surprised how well Rosa knew her, her and all her life. Afterall Rosa was like a mother to her.

"It's not like he remembers..." she let out softly.

"He is there. He just needs some time. You heard your father. Doctor Lopez is never wrong. Soon, he will be the one telling you if you look good or not in the morning..." she smiled softly. "And... we all know how Noah loves you..."

"You're right... I have to go now." Santana said and walked towards the front door. "Ah! Rosa, thanks for the food. I'm sure he will love it. You're the best."

As the door closed Santana made her way to her car. She was going to find her dad and ask to the heavens they would find a solution so Santana could stay with Puck as long as she wanted. She parked her car nearby the hospital and as usually talked to Amelia. Instead as doing as she told Amelia she would she went on and tried to sneak into Puck's room. The chances of her father letting her stay if she asked were very little so, her plans changed.

"Santana?" her mother asked confused and she saw her daughter carefully looking both ways before crossing the hallways.

"Hmm... mom..." she looked embarassed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I... I came to see Puck... I really need to be with him. I miss him so much. We were 2 years apart and... yesterday I was with him for like 15 minutes... I need to be with him." Santana said quickly. She was nervous because she knew her dad was really stricht when it comes to work and the hospital in general.

"Calm down, Santana." her mother put her hand on Santana's shoulder. "I will take you to him. No need for you to be playing ninja on the hospital, okay? But I need to warn you... I saw your dad like 10 minutes ago and he told me he was going to check on Noah soon... So, be prepared for questions. Come on..." Her mother walked her to the room.

There he was. Santana walked in slowly and smiled after letting out a soft 'hi'. Puck couldn't be anymore excited to see her. He sat up and tried to reach her hand pulling her closer to him. Santana just followed his wishes and ended up sitting up on his bed, right next to him.

"Good morning..." he said and kissed her. She was still a little surprised how he was able to accept her so well. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. It was so weird for her. Puck was never that sweet with her. Of course he always was nice to her and he treated her right but she wasn't used to that romantic side of his.

"Yes, I did..." she held his hand. "I brought you lunch... You don't have to eat that hospital food. Rosa will bring us dinner later. I'm staying here with you all day." When Santana realized, their audience had just gotten bigger. She looked back and by the door frame was her dad, patiently listening to her.

"No, you're not." her dad said.

"But... Papi..." she knew how to get to her dad's heart. She got up and got closer to her father trying to explain.

"Santana. Noah can go home today. Now, if he wants." Santana's jaw dropped. She was so happy. She hugged her dad tigtly. "I was thinking... Since you have been away from each other for so long... If he wants, you can stay together at our house. You're both grown up now and I trust you to not get in troubles. You're an informed couple, in love..." her father sighed. "You have my blessing to be together." he kissed Santana's forehead. "Now, go home. Go get Noah's things and enjoy the day. Your mother and I will meet you at dinner time." her father finished and both doctors left.

"Hmm... So, that means I'm going with you?" Puck asked a little confused.

"Yes." she smiled. "We're going to get your things, I'm taking you home to have lunch and then we will see... I will tell you the options for the afternoon..." Puck looked kind of scared of the unknown. He liked her, a lot. He wanted to be with her but he didn't even know himself. He had terrible headaches from time to time and the memories would come back. He was nervous that he would mess up.

* * *

Rosa was passing by the hallway when she heard some sounds coming from Santana's room. She got closer and knocked on the door fiercely. Santana grabbed some clothes and put them on quickly.

"Just a minute..." she ran to the door and opened it just a bit. "Yes?" she asked when she saw Rosa by the door.

"Is Noah in there with you?" Rosa asked seriously.

"He is." Santana smiled and saw Rosa's face changing to a panic expression. "My dad knows! Don't worry. You can call him to ask..."

"I will!" she said and Santana laughed. "Behave! This is a family house, Santana. Your parents raised you well..."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill him..." she laughed again. "He is a army guy, I don't think I'm that dangerous... Now, if you excuse me..." Santana smirked and slowly closed the bedroom door.

"Dinner is ready in 30 minutes!" she heard Rosa shouting while leaving. In no time she was back on bed laid next to Puck. He wrapped his arms around her and kept her close to him.

"I think I do remember her... Or at least that spanish accent..." he kissed the top of Santana's head. "It might sound weird... but this helped me... a lot." Santana pulled back a little and looked at him. "Being on your room... Being with you... We used to do a lot of that..." he laughed.

"Everytime we could." Santana said and closed her eyes. "At first, when we started dating, or going out... I thought it was all you wanted. Now, I know it's not. I've waited 2 years and I would wait again. I love you." she told him honestly.

"I don't know how I made it but... well, I guess it was worth it." he kissed her. "And in the end, we get to have a fun story to tell our grandchildren... Remember that time you didn't know me and you came back from army and everything was weird? That will be a fun one..."

"Hmm..." Santana looked at the clock. "My parents should arrive any seconds now... We should get ready for the dinner." she got up and threw some of his clothes at him so he would get dressed. "I don't know how my parents will take the news... Just... I love you and I want to know you support me."

"I told you... You don't have to do it because of me, Lo..." he got up and followed her to the bathroom where she was staring to herself on the mirror.

"It's not just because of you. I've waisted too much time in my life. I don't want to do that anymore. I'm doing this for us." she turned around and kissed him.

* * *

**AN: Hello! Here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long. So, while I was going through some ideas for this fic I thought about the way I write. I asked for my readers opinion on tumblr and I thought I should do it here as well, just in case... So, there are some chapters planned next that will lead to another, totally different point of the story. I wanted to know if you guys would like to read everything written in the present or if I should just skip in time to that moment and then do some flashbacks of the important things that happened during the time I skipped. **

**About this chapter... What do you think Santana has to tell her parents? Hope you liked it :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Puck was more than ready to go and have dinner with Santana's parents but she was still doing her hair. Puck had peaked through Santana's bedroom window and he had seem Santana's father car outside. They had arrived. He wasn't sure if that dinner would turn into something weird or not.

"It's a dinner with your parents, not the president. C'mon... You look perfect." he took the brush off of her hand and kissed her. The simpler she looked, the more he loved her.

"I like to look my best. Always." Santana kissed him back and then looked back to the mirror. "I think I need to change this outfit..." as he heard it, he knew it would take a while so he sat down. Santana tried to hurry, she could hear people downstairs.

"Santana!" her mom said when she saw her daughter in just underwear. "At least close the door!" she then looked at Puck. "You are dressed..."

"Of course he is!" Santana picked another dress and put it on. "We behaved. I was just changing clothes."

"Ok." her mother really didn't believed her but it was not the time to talk about it. "Your dad is waiting, you know he likes to have dinner as soon as he arrives home..."

"One second..." Santana looked to herself on the mirror and then turned back. "Done. Let's go..." As soon as they arrived to the living room, Santana and Puck greeted her dad. Her parents hadn't seen her that happy in years and there was nothing else they wanted then seeing Santana's dreams come true.

"You look incredible, baby..." Antonio kissed his daughter on the cheek. "I heard you two were closed on your room earlier today. Rosa was worried about that. I talked to her, she knows now that you are a grown up and that we trust you, Santana..."

"Thanks, dad." she smiled softly. "We need to talk tho..." her father's eyes widen.

"I hope it has nothing to do with what you do were doing in that room. I prefer to not know..." he laughed.

"No, hm... Maybe we can talk about that during dinner..." In no time everyone was ready to eat. Puck sat in front of Santana and they kept eye contact during the whole dinner. It was like they were talking to each with just their eyes. Santana's father kept asking a lot of things and Santana felt more nervous by the minute that went by. "Papi...?"

"Yes?"

"About what I wanted to tell you..." Santana looked around to see if she had everyone's attention. "I'm not finishing college this semester." she said simply.

"Why not? Santana-" she knew perfectly what was coming, she was expecting it.

"Dad, dad! I'm not going back now. I need a break. It's like..." she thought for a while. "Consider it, a big vacation. I will finish it eventually but... I want to be with Noah now. He can be called to go back to army anytime and I have to make the best of our time while he is here."

"Santana. I already started talking to my contacts to get you a job in your area as soon as you graduate college, you know how many people have that? You know how many people have your potential and study in the best university in the world? It's just one more semester, Santana."

"I made my decision... I need some time." she paused. "I thought you would understand."

"I'm sorry but I don't." her father shook his head and kept eating. "There is nothing else I can do, right?" Santana just ignored her dad.

"Mom? Is it okay for you?" she bit her lips.

"I just want to see you happy and I do understand that you need a break and some time to be with Noah while he recovers but don't let the time pass you by, okay? Promise me that next year by this time, you'll be back to school..." Santana didn't want to promise things she knew she wouldn't be able to do, but her mother had been the only one supportive, so she made an effort to make the promise.

* * *

Puck received a letter. He knew what it was. Months later and after several medical tests, he had now to do some tests to be able to go back to work. He remembered everything and the memories were good and bad. All he had seen. The things he wished he had forgotten forever and the memories that he would pay millions to keep. He remembered everything. The friends he lost, the people that died, the ones injuried, the children on the streets of war... the letters of comfort, the pictures, the compliments he had received, the good job he was doing.

"What's that, baby?" Santana walked in and put a magazine on the coffee table.

"I think you should go back to school." Santana's face went pale. It couldn't be it again. She wasn't sure she could make it this time.

"That is not..." she tried to hold the tears. He had told her stories, she knew all about it. "You cannot go..."

"Santana, it isn't what you think it is. Well, it is... Kind of." Almost one year together, an amazing year together but there were an whole lot of other people that needed him. "I was promoted. Something happened while I was there and now they need me. They want to know if they can count on me, I need to go and have some tests done and then... yes I will leave again." Santana broke down in tears and turned away, walking in circles.

"Puck... You promised me you would try to stay, to find a job here..." she cleaned the tears and kept thinking. "I don't think I can go through all that stress again."

"Baby, baby, relax." He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. "We both knew this could happen. Look... this way you can keep the promise you made to your mom!" he kissed her again. "I love you, San... Please..."

"I'm just tired, Puck. It seems like it is always about you. Your career, which by the way I'm glad is being fantastic, about your needs, about you having me whatever you want... you come home, you fuck me, play boyfriend for a while and then leave me..." she kept crying. "Do you know how many times I have nightmares about you never coming back home? Do you imagine how is it for people to ask me if I'm single or asking me about you and..." she sighed. "The truth is that... sometimes I want to quit. Sometimes I want a normal relationship." she sighed. "My dad took me with him to meet several of his friends' sons. All great guys but the only one I want is you. You don't seem to want me back..."

"You don't even know what you're saying anymore, Santana... If I'm that bad to you, then consider yourself a free woman. I'm leaving in two weeks if you even care. You're free. I promise you will not have to hear about me ever again. I thought you would understand which clearly you don't." Puck stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Can I come in, baby?" Antonio was truly worried about Santana. His little princess doesn't eat, doesn't sleep, keeps being sick and everyone is worried about her. Her mother wanted to take her to the hospital so she could be seem by doctors. Make sure they give her something to sleep so she can rest. She wanted to be seem by a therapist but Santana refused to leave her room. "Santana, do you want to go say goodbye to Puck?" Her father asked carefully. "He is leaving today…"

"I know perfectly he is leaving today!" Santana answered angry.

"Santana Maria!" Her father screamed. "Get out of bed, now!" Santana ignored her father until he repeated it again in a higher tone. So, she did get up. "Go dress yourself. We are leaving in 5 minutes."

"I don't want to see Puck. If he is leaving I don't want to see him ever again." she yelled at her father.

"No one said we were seeing him. I don't want to see you crying all day in bed. He is going to the army, just get over it! He is coming back eventually; it's not the end of the world!" Her father said. " Now, move!" he left the room and Santana broke down again, but between tears and sobs she got herself dressed and she got into the car with her dad. "I'm sorry... For yelling at you..."

"Where are we going?" she asked softly. Minutes later, the car stopped in front of the place where her dad used to take her as a child to eat ice cream each time she was sad. They got out the car and he hugged Santana rubbing her back. "C'mon... Let's get some ice cream to make you feel better..."

"Thank you... I'm sorry... I'm being stupid..."

"We make stupid things when we're in love. But I'm taking the day off today to be with you so I want to see a big smile on your face." her dad rubbed her cheek.

"Don't worry... I will get my shit together, I promise..."

* * *

**AN: HELLO! I'm back! Hope you liked this chapter. Apparently Puck left Santana once again and I guess they will be apart for some time. Soon will be introduced some new characters, we will have some glee and others non-glee characters that will come and go: Addison, Dani, Sebastian, Quinn and Nathan. Hope to see you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

And there was Santana back in New York again. She found strenght to go back to school and finally finish that last semester she needed to be done with school and finally be able to enter the world of work. She knew exactly where she wanted to work, there was this big company she knew that was interessed in having her there working with them as well which makes her very happy.

Puck was an ended issue. She didn't want to think about him, she was done for good and apparently so was he. She hadn't heard anything from him for a while and she thought she would never again. At least that was the expected. She needed to move on and finally find someone that would make her happy, at least, just as much as Puck did.

Her mother had been worried about Santana's health so she adviced her to go for a full check up. Santana didn't pay much attention but with two parents that are doctors, she couldn't escape for much longer. She called in for an appointment and decided to get it done in New York. However, when the day came, there was a disaster in New York and Santana's appointment ended up being canceled.

"Well... I tried..." she sighed and turned around searching for her phone on her purse to call her mother. In the exact same moment she turned around and started walking in the exist direction, a young male doctor ran into her and made her fall on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he helped her get up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Santana looked at the man's eyes and stopped for a minute. They were just like Puck's.

"You don't seem alright... Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Hmm... Not really, but thank you." Before leaving she looked at the name tag as she read "Dr. Smith".

* * *

"Hmm... Mom, there is something I need to ask you..." she said to her mother on the phone.

"Tell me, honey." her mother replied while filling some paperwork.

"Is it possible for me to have the same problem I had when I was younger?"

"Which one, baby? You know I'm aware of all the details of your medical record... so it's hard to keep up."

"The hormones problem I had... when I was 14." Santana continued. "I'm worried it might have came back with all the stress and Puck leaving... I'm not on the pill anymore... I don't know how much that could affect my body cycles."

"It might just be your body adapting... Your body was used to get a certain level of hormones and now it ends... It's normal..."

"So there is nothing to worry about, right?"

"No. If you have your period, if you have been eating, sleeping properly and behaving, no there is no problem." her mother stopped what she was doing to listen more closely to her daughter.

"What if I haven't gotten my period in 2 months or so?" she asked softly.

"Well, that's not normal... Considering your past I would tell you to see a doctor as soon as possible, you do want to check that out. Santana, you know you need to be followed because you are a very instable person... so do it, or I will have to go to New York to check on you."

"No need to. When I go to Lima for the holidays next month I promise I will talk with Helen."

"I will not forget, Santana. I want to be updated." her mother said seriously. "So tell your mama... how is that little heart of yours?"

"It's fine, mom. It's working just fine." Santana replied to the chief of the cardio department on Lima's hospital, also known as her mother.

"You know what I mean..."

"Really. I don't want to talk about Puck, mom. Please let's not do that."

"Nobody said anything about Noah, honey. You're a very interessing young woman, stunning, smart... there must be someone..."

"Hmm, no. I'm not looking for anyone. It's still too early for that."

* * *

"Excuse me..." Santana called a blonde girl sat in front of her. "Do I know you?"

"Hmmm... I don't think so." Santana continued to look. She knew that girl from some place. Green beautiful eyes, short blonde hair, dressed in perfect vintage dresses. She was sure she had seen her somewhere else.

"Quinn! You're Quinn Fabray! We haven't seen each other since middle school!" Santana said a little louder than the usual. "Santana, Lopez."

"Oh, that. Way back there. I try to not remember that time of my life..."

"Yeah... Sorry if it didn't work out exactly well."

"No problem. Now everything changed. Since my parents got divorce and my mom and I moved to New York everything got better and I have all I dreamt of."

"I'm glad to know..." Santana really didn't care. She looked to Quinn from head to toe and noticed a shinning ring on her finger and a slight baby bump. She immediately associated her with one of those boring housewives and lost all her interest in the potential old/new friend.

"Well, I have to go... It's time for my appointment. It was good to see you." Santana watched as the blonde girl got away. Santana looked around without really knowing what was she doing in the middle of the hospital. She looked a little lost.

"Hey!" she heard a familiar voice. "You're back." When she looked around there was Dr. Smith once again. "I'm hoping this visit has nothing to do with your health because I would be bumped to know you're not okay."

"I'm excellent, thank you."

"So what are you doing here?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I... I... am here with a friend." she made up an excuse which he really didn't believe. The truth was that she was there hoping to see him. She was hoping for another opportunity to look into his eyes and get some comfort.

"I finish my shift in a hour, do you want to go for a drink?" Santana was truly surprised, she wasn't expecting such a direct invitation.

"Why not...?" a hot, smart young doctor was asking her out, she couldn't say no.

"I'm Sebastian by the way."

"Santana. Santana Lopez."

"Nice to meet you, Santana. I'm feeling we will be great friends."

* * *

"Santana... who is the boy on this pics?! He is hot!"

"What?" Santana turned around and saw Dani, her new roommate go through her phone. "Dani! Give me that right now!"

"Tell me all about him! I want to know everything. Don't even tell there is nothing going on 'cause by looks of this pictures, clearly there is."

"There is nothing to tell... We're friends. His name is Sebastian, he is a doctor and that's all..."

"I think you found your prince... He is perfect." she teased Santana.

"I never was a prince kind of girl..." she looked down and started to think about Puck once again.

"Forget him, San." she got up and hugged Santana. "You deserve better, and who knows if Sebastian isn't the right man for you..."

"I guess we will see..."

* * *

**AN: So today you got to meet Quinn Fabray (with some plot changes from the canon Quinn) and Dr. Sebastian Smith, peds surgeon, how charming, right? **

**Looks like there might be a new love interest for Santana, and a little something else... Any opinions/suggestions? Stay tuned to know! **


	7. Chapter 7

Dani was going to be out all night and Sebastian wasn't supposed to arrive until about an hour. The timing wasn't perfect, it had never been with her. She looked at the plastic bag and wished she would have some courage to just do it and get over with it. She looked at herself on the mirror. She had still a few months left to finish college and she was planning on starting to work right after it, things with Sebastian were going really well, even though she only knew him for a couple months now, and most important, she hadn't been thinking about Puck as much. It would change everything.

She then decided, it was time to know. She picked up the box inside the plastic bag and opened it. She unfolded the instructions and read them carefully. She then waited to be able to pee. It seemed like the nerves were messing with her and she wasn't able to do it. She took some deep breaths and sat on the toilet waiting until she finally was able to pee on the stick.

Then there was the worst part.

She looked around as she waited for the results. She could feel her own heart beating, fast and as if it was about to get off of her chest. A couple minutes after, Santana picks up the stick and looks at the result. Only confirming what she already knew.

She had no reaction. She got up and got her cellphone. She called Helen, her gynecologist. "Hi... I know it's late... but I'm going to Lima next week, and... I really need an appointment with you..." "_Sure, honey. Don't worry, consider it done. Is everything okay?_" "Yeah. I'm fine. Hm, thank you. I guess I see you then..."

* * *

"Were you crying?" Sebastian asked as he stepped in. Santana didn't answer and just guided him towards the living room.

"We need to talk..." She sat down and Sebastian did too some seconds after. "I like to be with you. A lot, actually."

"I do too, and you know it... I already told you and I know you want to take things slow and I respect that, but you know I want to be with you." he smiled softly.

"I know and that's why we are having this conversation... Shortly before I came to New York, I broke up with my boyfriend... for reasons that I don't really want to talk about... And, he went away and I don't know where he is or how I can reach him or even if he is alive..." Santana paused. "I discovered today that I'm pregnant."

"Oh... Is it his?"

"Yes." she replied. "I have been avoiding it for a long time but I can't ignore it anymore. I'm expecting his child. He is gone but it's happening. This child is my responsibility, no one's else."

"So, I guess you're keeping it."

"I am. This wasn't planned but there is nothing I can do. I thought you should know... I don't want things to get awkward between us." Santana admitted. She liked to be around Sebastian and she was hoping none of this would change his relationship with her. They were closer, day by day, and Sebastian had already admitted he had feelings for her.

"This won't change anything. You said it yourself... This wasn't planned. I want you to know that I will be here. I don't know the guy but you can trust me. I can promise you that I won't leave you, you or that child... If you let me, I would love to be part of your lives."

"I would love to have you around but Noah... He is a good guy and he would make a great dad but at this point, like I said I don't even know where he is." Santana looked down. "I will find a way to solve that problem. This baby has the right to meet its dad." she sighed. "Anyways, I'm going to Lima this week for Thanksgiving and... I was wondering if you wanted to go with me..."

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Welcome to my house..." Santana said as they stopped in front of the big perfect house. As a rich new yorker, Sebastian was used to it. Big houses, great cars... but as they walked in the Lopez house, he noticed something different. It was comfortable, it felt like a home, it was warm, the house keeper was like a member of the family and there was actually a family to welcome them unlike when he goes over to his parents' house.

"Santana!" Her family was all there. She looked around and there was her mom, dad, grandparents and cousins. Everyone was waiting for them.

"Mom, Dad... This is Sebastian, the guy I told you about... He is also a surgeon like you."

"Are you two dating?" her father asked very excited about the scenerio.

"No, no... Sebastian is my friend."

"You said he is a surgeon, in New York?"

"Yes, sir. I'm a peds surgeon." Sebastian said. "I actually meet Santana at the hospital."

"Yeah, but that's a long story..." Santana's grandma approaches them.

"Baby... Come here..." her grandma hugged her tightly. "How are you, mi amor? Is this...?" She turned to Sebastian and stopped.

"No, abuelita. Sebastian is just a friend of mine..."

"He looks nice. I like him." The old lady whispered on her ear. "He looks like he would make a good husband." Santana couldn't help but laugh at her grandmother's words.

"Sebastian, this is my grandmother, Alma."

"Nice to meet you." He said shyly.

For the rest of the night, Santana introduced Sebastian to the family. He looked like he belonged there. He was the prince charming her family was waiting for her to bring home. He was the kind of guy Antonio would present to his daughter. He had everything they wanted for her. He had a stable and noble job, he loved Santana, he was a catholic boy from a good family with a golden education. However, he was not Noah Puckerman and since Santana remembers that was the only man she ever loved.

* * *

"So, tell me why are you here..." Helen started by asking.

"I'm pregnant. I don't know exactly how far along I am but I'm more than 8 weeks for sure..." Santana explained. "I just discovered last week and I haven't told anyone yet. I wanted to see if everything is ok with the baby first. So if you see my parents on the hallways, don't congrulate them just yet."

"Ok... Hmm, if you're that far along I guess you can already go for an ultrasound. Let's see that baby!"

"Let's do it."

"Didn't you bring anyone with you?"

"I did not. The father of the baby is away and I'm not sure when he is coming back, so I'm doing this alone." The doctor prepared everything and let Santana know she was getting started. Santana looked attentively to the screen as she noticed a little white greyish spot on the black screen.

"So... There it is... For what I can see it seems like you're about 8 or 9 weeks pregnant. If so, everything looks good. The cord, placenta, the size of the baby... Do you want some pictures?"

"I do." she smiled.

As Santana was leaving the room she bumped into her mother. "Santana?"

"Oh hi. Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Sure. What is it?" Her mother asked sweetly. Santana gave her the envelope and waited to see her reaction. "Oh. My. God... Dios mío..."

"I know about it for a week but I wanted to make sure everything was okay before telling anyone."

"Congratulations, baby!" Sofía hugged her. "This is a big step! I didn't know you and Sebastian were that serious, I mean... this clearly was unplanned..." her mother started rambling.

"It's not Sebastian's. It's Noah's."

"Oh, that. Does Sebastian know? The boy is clearly so into you, you gotta tell him."

"Yeah. He knows. I told him about Puck. I don't know where he is. I have no way to tell him... He can be anywhere in the world and... He deserves to know he is going to be a dad... I don't want to take that away from him."

"You also have to tell papí... I don't know how he will feel about this. You know he accepted Puck, but I don't think he will let his grandbaby without a father."

"I know. I'm scared to tell him. And abuela. She still thinks I'm a virgin... It will break her heart."

"It wouldn't be the first time, honey." Sofía smiled to her daughter. "When I got pregnant with you, your father and I were both in our residency years, in New York. Abuela wasn't too happy about me living with my boyfriend without any type of compromise and when I told her I was pregnant she was furious. I was unmarried, not a virgin and in the middle of my residency. I promised her I would be able to do everything and I did."

"You were studying while pregnant?"

"You were born some days after I passed my exams. I didn't stop and when you were born... It became all too much and your grandma thought it was better for you to go with her to Lima. And that's why you grew up there. Your father and I got a house here and when it was possible we got jobs here in Lima..."

"So, that means, Abuela won't be mad at me?"

"I didn't say that. However, I'm sure she will come around and be supportive, Santana. Just like I will be, and your father. We are here for you, even if Puck decides not to be in the baby's life."

"I just need to find a way to tell him."

* * *

**AN: Another chapter comes to an end. I hope you liked it! I'm very excited for the upcoming chapters. There is so much going on... Sebastian, Santana's family, Abuela's and Antonio's reaction to the pregnancy, and Puck's? How will Santana reach out to Puck to tell him! **


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian gave her a warm look and rested his hand on her leg. She was so nervous and everyone could see it. They waited for a while until her grandma and father joined them and her mom in the family's living room. Her father and grandmother arrived together and sat down for the family reunion Santana had called.

"Hey..." she greeted her family. "I hope you don't mind that Sebastian is here..."

"Not at all. He is family now, right?" Santana smiled and nodded.

"Well... But today is not about Sebastian and I..." Santana paused. "Hmm... I'm just finishing my degree... In less than 6 months I will be done with school... Hm, I know it's hard for you but I'm a grown up and I know what I'm doing with my life...So, one week ago I got some news..."

"Antonio, please listen to your daughter..." Sofia asked her husband and took his smartphone away from him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..." Santana handed her father and grandmother an envelope each. "I wanted to make sure everything was alright first."

"Santana Maria Lopez..." her father read in the picture. "Oh no." he took an hand to his head and continued to stare at the picture.

"Díos..." her abuela whispered at the sonogram. "This is your fault." she looked up at Sofia, blaming her for her daughter's pregnancy.

"No, no, no..." Santana got up and got closer to her grandmother. "It's okay. I'm happy with the baby. I knew what I was doing."

"Your parents let you go too much and this is what happens!" her grandmother shouted.

"Abuela! Listen. I'm an adult. I'm gonna have this baby, and work, and have my own place..." She said sweetly to her grandmother.

"Is it his?" Her father finally took his eyes out of the picture and nodded is head at Sebastian.

"No... It's Noah's..." Santana bit her lip. She knew perfectly that everyone in that room would prefer if the baby was Sebastian's, everyone but her.

"Thought so." her father sighed. "Where is he? Do you know?"

"I don't know... I haven't heard anything from him in a while. He doesn't answer my calls, and I have no idea how to reach to him..." Santana bit her lip once again. "But he is the father. and nothing will change that."

"Santana, I know you and Noah have or had a long relationship but if by the day that baby is born, he is not in the delivery room with you, I can guarantee you that he is not that baby's father. That baby is a Lopez from now on." Santana stood there in silence and listened to her father's words. "As soon as you can talk to him, tell him he needs to see me first before even gets near you."

"But dad, he did nothing wrong..." Santana tried to excuse Puck.

"Yes, he did." her father said assertively before getting up. "Anyways... Congratulations, hija." Antonio pulled Santana into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Sofia... Can I see you in my office?" he asked his wife and they left the room together. Her father probably had already a tons of plans for Santana's life and needed his wife to help him put it into action, as always.

"So, he is not the father?" Alma asked Santana.

"No..." she smiled softly. "Noah Puckerman, abuela."

"The jewish guy you were dating?" her grandmother said with a disgusted look that somewhat hurt Santana.

"Yeah." she replied simply and then moved closer to Sebastian. "I thought you liked him."

"Yeah, but I thought it wasn't serious, Santana. You should get married to someone like you. Someone like Sebastian. I thought I had taught you better." Alma said and Santana tried to keep her calm.

"Everything is going to be alright, abuela..."

"Not with a bastard on the way. You were so careless you couldn't even choose correctly the father of your child..." the old lady said in a sarcastic tone. Santana got up and left without saying anything else. Sebastian excused himself and followed her. When he finally got to her she was in the car crying. He got in the car and hugged her.

"Let's go..." Santana whispered and Sebastian started driving.

"We have our things in there."

"We will come to get everything once she is not there." Santana cleaned the tears in her face. "I can't stand it." she sobbed.

"Calm down, Santana..." he whispered and looked over her. "Breathe."

* * *

Santana was back in New York and had done everything to contact Puck. She had sent him tons of letters and called everyone she knew. She tried to find where he was but she wasn't any successful. At this point she was starting to think he was dead. Day by day she started to quit. He was nowhere to be found and she had more important things to focus on. Her education and her baby.

"Pancakes?" Dani asked Santana as she saw the sleepy girl coming out of her room.

"Yes, please. I'm so hungry..." Santana sat on the couch and curled up in a ball. "I can't go see you perform tonight because I have school work to do. Sorry."

"It's okay. But try to get some sleep too." Dani sat down next to her and handed her the plate with some pancakes. "You are growing another human. I believe that must be tiring." Dani was finally used to the idea. Santana had told her when she came back from Lima and it was a shock for Dani. She asked lots of questions, most of them not even Santana knew the answer, and now she was finally getting used to the thought that in some months there would be a baby in their apartment.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself..." Santana smiled at her friend. "I would never let anything bad happen to Peanut."

"Talking about Peanut... When are you gonna find out if it is a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not." Santana said. "I want it to be a surprise. You will have to wait like everyone else."

"But I'm so curious... And I wanted to buy you some presents and throw you a themed baby shower..."

"First, no baby shower... I hate those things, and you can buy gender neutral presents."

The room bell rings and Dani runs to open it. "Prince charming is here..." She turned around and whispered to Santana before opening the door.

"Hello, Dani." Sebastian said and walked in. "Where is my beautiful girlfriend?" After Thanksgiving with Santana's family and telling them about the baby, Santana and Sebastian only grew closer and he got what he wanted. Santana Lopez was his girlfriend. He couldn't be a better support. He was always there and the fact he was so much like her helped him understand her most of the times.

"Hey..." Santana perked her lips and waited for a kiss.

"I came to pick you to take you to your appointment." Sebastian said as he noticed Santana was still in her pajamas.

"Oh, shit. I totally forgot that was today." she looked at her calendar on her phone. "Give me 5 minutes."

"No worries. I will call Addison and tell her you will be a little late."

"I don't like being late, Sebastian." she shouted from the bedroom as she got dressed. "Nothing fits me..." she sighed and threw some clothes on the floor. "I need to go shopping..." She got out of the room in the some of the few article of clothing she could still dress.

"You look beautiful."

"I don't know how all of a sudden nothing fits me anymore." Santana looked to herself on the mirror. "I have been pretty much wearing pajamas all the time but I didn't think the situation was so bad." she turned to her side to look at her growing belly in the mirror.

"It's a good thing." Sebastian got closer and ran his hand through her now clearly visible 5 months pregnant baby bump. "It's growing and it looks beautiful on you."

"Listen to him. He is the doctor." Dani who had been watching the scene, let out.

* * *

"Quinn?" Santana said as she got out of her appointment. Addison, her doctor in New York, told her everything was okay with her baby. The little Puckerman she loved so much already.

"Yeah?" The girl turned around and faced Santana. It was when Santana realized she was no longer pregnant. She looked over to the baby car seat on the floor and she saw what it looked like a newborn baby boy. Immediately it got her attention. The little boy dressed in light blue and white was covered with a very cute blanket with a monogram. "Santana?"

"Hmm..." Santana unfrozen and looked right back to Quinn. "Hey! Guess you already had your baby?"

"Ah, yeah. We are going home today. He just woke up..." Quinn got out of the way so Santana could take a better look at him.

"LP?" Santana questioned what was written on the blanket.

"Levi Puckerman. It's his name." Quinn smiled at her little bundle of joy. "I didn't know you were also pregnant." Santana's head was spinning. She couldn't hear anything else. She started to think and think and nothing made sense.

"Hi Levi..." she got a closer peek at the baby. "You are alone?"

"His dad is away but my mom has been helping me with everything." Santana couldn't believe.

"Hmm yeah. I have to go somewhere..." Santana said, trying to excuse herself. "Hm, congratulations on your baby..." She looked to the baby again and there were the hazel eyes. Just like Puck's.

* * *

**AN: Here is another chapter of Far Away. Hope you liked it. Quinn had her baby, Santana and Sebastian are a couple and everything is slowly getting messier. Any thoughts about what's about to happen? **


	9. Chapter 9

She turned around once and twice and once again. It was really hard to find a good position to sleep. The bump, the suprisingly pre-summer heat and the anxiety she was feeling were all contributing factors to another sleepless night.

Santana decided to get up and get herself a cold cup of milk. She sat down on the couch and sighed. She was so nervous about all the changes in her life. The next day would be the start of a new journey. It was her college graduation, the day she waited for so long. She would finally have her diploma and would be able to do bigger things. Get a job and get her adult life started, but everything would be harder because of the baby she was still growing inside of her.

She laid back on the couch and placed the cup of milk on the living room coffee table before taking another deep breath. She placed her hand on the side of her belly, slightly pressing it, and then waited for a kick. Soon enough there was a response. Her baby was still awake, just like she was. For the last 2 months her baby had kept growing and Santana was still getting used to all the changes on her body.

"You can't sleep either, huh? I'm sorry if it is getting tight in there..." she whispered to her now 7 months belly. "Tomorrow is a big day for both of us... You get to be there for my graduation and it takes me one step closer to get a job to support you. You know... not have your grandparents paying for everything..." she said and smiled as she continued to feel the kicks. "After the graduation, I'm taking some time off just for us. I still need to find your dad before you get here and Sebastian promised me to help to get everything together... You are gonna have a beautiful nursery, and I'll be waiting to meet you..."

Santana picked up her phone and looked at some pictures she had in it of her and Puck on their old good days.

"I'll find him. I promise. No one will ever replace him, even if now I'm not so sure if I really knew him... He is your dad and I'm sure he wants to meet you too." Santana rubbed her belly and closed her eyes as she remembered of Quinn's baby. She had not forgotten about it and after that day on the hospital she had been avoiding Quinn everytime she saw her. New York is an incredibly big city but somehow Quinn was on Santana's way a lot.

* * *

"Mom... I'm fine. The place was just overcrowed. It could have happened to anyone." Santana said and sat down on the couch. She fainted and her mom was still convincing her to go to the hospital. "Plus, you, dad and Sebastian are doctors, if something happens you're here. I have a cardio, a neuro and a peds surgeon with me. I think I'll be fine."

"Ok. But lay down and rest for a while." Her mother said and joined the others in the apartment's kitchen. It was the end of May and it was incredibly hot for that time of the year, so they decided to prepare some fresh drinks to celebrate Santana's graduation.

"Mija, I don't think you should be travelling anymore." her dad sat by her side and brought back the conversation they had just before her graduation. "The baby is almost here and... honestly, I don't think that going to Lima will change anything. Noah's mom never liked you and she may not take this news very well. You need to protect yourself." Santana had decided that she needed to talk to Jane Puckerman. Only her would know where Puck could be but she was starting to feel tired and she didn't want to do anything that could affect her baby's health.

"I need to find him." she whispered to her dad.

"Forget him, baby..." her dad kissed her forehead. "A new life starts today. You have Sebastian by your side and you should focus on that. He can be the father this child needs."

"This child has a dad. And it's not Sebastian." she tried to keep her voice low so Sebastian could not hear her. "We talked about it, dad." Since the beginning of the pregnancy that Santana had been doing it alone. She didn't want anyone to go to the appointments with her, she had picked and kept to herself the possible names of the baby and she had warned everyone that she didn't want anyone with her during the birth. If Puck was not there, no one else deserved to share that moments with her.

"Don't get mad at me." he said softly. "I want the best for you."

They ended the conversation once everyone else got into the room.

"I brought you a cold mango juice..." Sebastian handed her the cup and sat down close by. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am, thanks." she refreshed herself with the drink. "It was just a mix of everything. Anxiety, hunger and the heat... Now I'm great." she smiled at Sebastian. She couldn't understand why or how but the guy was totally in love with her. He had always been there and Santana could not find a flaw. She could understand perfectly why her parents were so excited about Sebastian being in her life; He is everything a parent could ask for their child. Santana agreed but she couldn't love him back.

* * *

"Oh. I'm so sorry." the blonde said once she felt she had hit someone. She turned around and noticed a familiar figure. "Oh, Santana!"

"Oh, hey..." Santana said shyly and looked around to see if she could find an excuse to get away from her.

"It's getting big!" Quinn pointed out as she noticed Santana's belly. "How far along are you?"

"29 weeks. Hmm... I should go..." she said and looked at Levi, peacefully sleeping, looking like a real Puckerman in the stroller right behind Quinn. He little sleepy pout and all. It crushed her heart.

"Oh, I thought we could... I don't know... Have lunch together?" Quinn suggested and Santana had to admit she was surprised. She didn't know if she was ready to have lunch with Quinn. It was obvious that she didn't knew. She proudly sported that ring in her finger and Santana didn't want to be the one to tell her that her fiancé, or husband, God knows how far Puck went, was a cheater and lived a double life.

"I don't think I can. Not today..." She tried to be the nicest possible.

"Ok. Here you have my phone number. Call me whenever you want so we can go out." Quinn gave Santana one of her business cards. "I own a restaurant here in Mannathan... Listen, I don't mean to be annoying but... I think we could be friends." she smiled at Santana. "And Levi would love to have a friend his age..."

"I will call you then." Santana fake smiled before getting away in the shop's exit direction. She took a deep breath once she left the shop. She was so nice but she just couldn't do it. There already was a ruined family and Quinn and Levi didn't deserve to have their family broken apart as well.

* * *

Santana looked to Sebastian while he was sleeping and sighed. There was so much going on and each minute she felt like crying.

They had an exhaustive day. They were preparing the baby's nursery all day. Santana gave up her home office to prepare the room for Peanut, as affectionately everyone calls it. It looked beautiful. The neutral gender colors and baby things Santana picked... Everything was in place to receive the baby. Not that she was in worry, but just for safety, Santana prepared the hospital bag as well. It felt so real now.

She got up and went to the nursery. She sat on the rocking chair that in some weeks would be very useful and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered to her bump. She had been thinking about Quinn and her baby. How life was messy and how the baby growing inside of her and herself didn't deserve to suffer because of Puck. She thought about what her father told her and maybe it was time to give Sebastian an opportunity. "Maybe one day you understand and you'll be able to forgive me... I'm only doing what's best for you..."

* * *

Santana was speechless. She didn't understand what was happening but she was pretty sure her parents had something to do with it. She told her mom once that she was going to totally forget Puck and give Sebastian a chance and suddendly, he proposes. As soon as she saw him on his knee she knew what was happening. She didn't want to believe it was really happening. Her head spun and her heart raced. She didn't know what do.

"Yes." She let out nervously and shortly after felt a tear running down her face.

Sebastian hugged her and then kissed. "I'm so happy..." He held her hand and put the massive engagement ring on her left finger. "May this be the start of many happy things!" he said and Santana tried her best to show him a happy smile. It wasn't easy but it wasn't a sacrifice, after all she was doing it for love.

* * *

**AN: Slowly more things will be revelead. Hope you liked it. Now more than ever I would like to know your opinions on how the story is coming out, so be my guest and let it all out! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Santana looked at her phone's screen. She was bored with nothing to do, and once left alone with her thoughts there was no turning back. Then, she looked at the beautiful shinning engagement ring on her finger. She took a deep breath before focusing on the phone's screen once again.

"Oh baby... Tell me what to do..." she felt her baby kicking hard as she struggled to decide whether she should call Quinn or not.

The number was dialed and she just needed to hit the call button. She needed to do it. She needed to get it done and finally talk with Puck. She was going to talk to Quinn first and then she would find a way to talk to him privately.

It pissed her off to know he was so close to her and she couldn't do anything. She didn't want him back, she didn't want him to leave his family for her, she just needed to know why. And of course, she needed to know he would somehow be a father to her child, or at least that he would sign off his parental rights so that Santana would never have to worry about him again. It broke her heart to even think about such things, but at that time she believed anything was possible.

So, she hit the button.

"Quinn? Hi. It's Santana." she said shyly.

_"Santana! Good to hear you. Finally decided to accept my offer and come to have lunch with me?"_ Quinn sounded excited.

"Yeah, totally. I really could use some company."

_"Tomorrow then? I believe you have the address on the card I gave you as well."_

"I have, thanks." Santana smiled to herself. "Hmm... Is there only be us for lunch?"

"_I guess so. I mean, this if my husband is home and can take care of Levi, otherwise I will have to take him. Is that okay?" _The word "husband" broke her.

"Of course. I love him. Hmm... I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

_"Bye, Santana. Have a good evening." _When Santana realized she was crying. She had promised herself that she would not cry because of him. But there was she alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Santana looked to the front door of the restaurant. It looked like a fancy place. She looked around and took a deep breath before stepping in. Immediately she spotted Quinn, playing with Levi while waiting for her.

"Hi..." Santana said as she approached the blonde. Quinn got up and hugged Santana.

"I'm glad you could make it." she smiled before noticing Santana's ring. "Woah, seems like you have some exciting news to share!" Quinn exclamed as she kept staring at Santana's engagement ring. "He proposed?"

"Yeah. I'm engaged. Sebastian proposed and I said yes." she showed a small smile. "He is a great guy..."

"I bet he is." Quinn nodded. "And when will be the wedding?"

"We are not sure yet but... not soon. It might take a while. I don't want to rush things. Right now, I'm focused on the baby." Santana said. "Talking about baby, Levi always came to have lunch with us." Santana stood up a bit to get a better view of the baby. "Hello, little man."

"Mr. Puckerman was too busy to help." Quinn said sarcastically. "Had to go somewhere and Levi had to stay here with me. We could go home but I didn't want to leave my mom alone here at the restaurant." Quinn sighed.

"But... Isn't he a good dad?" Santana asked, a bit schoked. She knew Puck. He always loved kids, he was great with kids and she knew he wanted to be a dad someday.

"Well... He is different then from when I first met him. He is a navy. He came back recently, shortly after Levi was born and everything about him was different. He is more distant and I guess he is still adpating to the baby... But of course he loves his son. He loves him so much. But... it's like he is afraid to be alone with him. It's just not what I expected."

"It never is." Santana let out. "I'm sorry to hear. You and Levi deserve the best... He is a fool if he doesn't understand how amazing his family is." Santana was disappointed. She was at least expecting all her pain and suffering to be worth it, but apparently it was not.

"We'll see what happens with time." Quinn looked over to her son. "And you... Tell me... When is that baby coming? I can't wait to meet it!"

"Next week I have my last appointment, so very soon I will meet my Peanut."

"It is an exciting moment. Do you what you are having? What you are naming it?" Quinn was really curious.

"I don't know, I want it to be a surprise but I have a name picked out for both girl and boy." Santana explained. "I really just want a healthy baby. I'm more worry about my role as a mom than exactly the gender of my child. I want to be able to give him or her a family and support it myself."

"Of course..." Quinn smiled. "I'm a stay-at-home mom so whenever you go back to work, if you want you can leave your Peanut..." Quinn used the nickname Santana had given to her baby. "... here with me. It's no problem."

"I don't know how fast I will find a job but whenever I do, I will consider that offer..."

"You didn't tell me... What is it that you do?"

"I'm a lawyer." Santana stated. "I could have a job by now but life decided that I needed a baby first and a lot of other messy things happening so, the job has to wait. But it is what I love to do."

"That's great. I worked for a year in a clothing shop and then when I got married, we started this business and everything has gone pretty well so far."

"I can see why, the food is amazing."

"Thanks." Quinn took Levi out of his seat and held him in her arms. He looked straight at Santana. She stared back.

"He has beautiful eyes." Santana couldn't help but look at the beautiful child.

"Some people say he just like his father, I like to think he got his eyes from me." Quinn kissed the top of the baby's head.

"Can I hold him?" Santana asked sweetly.

"Of course. Here you go!" Quinn handed Santana the baby. It felt so wrong. She was holding Puck's baby. A baby she loved. It wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to hate Quinn and want for her to stay away but she just couldn't.

"Hi, sweet little angel..." she whispered to the baby. "You are a handsome little guy and hopefully you will grow up to be a good man..." Santana whispered softly. "At least better than you know who..."

* * *

"N. Puckerman. This is for you." Quinn read out loud and gave the letter to her husband. He opened it and started reading. Quinn noticed his facial expression changing. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah. This is not for me." He said as he read the letter. Looking closely at every detail. "Yup, not mine... This is crazy..."

"Send it back then." Quinn said simply.

"I will. Although, not today. Today I want to spend the day with my wife and baby boy." he pulled his wife by her waist. "I'm sorry I have been so stressed, but I have officially found another job. I will no longer have to go away and leave you for long periods of time. You, Levi and I can finally be a normal family... Without anymore drama."

"That's great." Quinn put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

"That bastard." Santana whispered to herself loudly. She had just received the letter she had sent him back. She didn't understand what his problem was. She just wanted to talk but apparently he was not interested. At that point she just wanted to give up on him and let Sebastian be her baby's father. A partner she knew she could trust.

"Did you say something?" Dani asked.

"Puck is a bastard. He just..." she knew she couldn't get angry or anxious for the baby's sake. "I want to kill him." She was about to cry. She didn't think she deserved that.

"San, calm down. You have Sebastian now." Dani approached her and hugged as tight as she could.

"What's happening?" They hear a voice, seconds after they hear the apartment's door open. Sebastian rushed to Santana and hugged her. "What's happening?" Santana just handed him the letter. "Well... I think it's time you let me step in."

"I love you, but..."

"Santana. You and our baby deserve better. I wanna be that baby's father. That jerk clearly doesn't care. Let's do what's the best. I promise that child will never know about that bastard..." he kissed her and held her in his arms some more.

* * *

**AN: Spoiler alert: There will be a baby coming soon. And some other people are going to come back. Lots of fluff in the next chapters. I would like to know what your thoughts were on this chapter and what you are expecting to see in the upcoming ones. Also if you can guess the gender of Peanut! **


	11. Chapter 11

"I want you to move in with me..." Sebastian held her hand and sweetly whispered the words.

"But now?" She wasn't expecting it. "But... The baby is almost here and we have everything ready here. I-..."

"I want to be with you when you bring the baby home. Since we are getting married, I thought we could start living together now. I would help you with the baby and we could really start our family, you know...?" She was sure he meant that with the best intentions but she wasn't comfortable leaving her house and most of all, her rommate to go to live with Sebastian. Yes, they are engaged but she is still not very sure about their relationship.

"I think we should wait. Maybe after we get married." she said. "But you know you are welcome here anytime and I would love for you to be here when I bring our baby home. I'm not saying no, I do want to live with you... But now I need some stability in my life."

"I understand." He didn't but he really wanted to support her. "Just know that whenever you want there will be a huge apartment ready just for us." he placed his hand on her belly and felt the baby kicking. "It is awake and kicking pretty hard."

"It happens a lot. It's the morning stretches... Good morning, baby..." Santana softly placed her hand next to Sebastian's to feel the little baby feet against it. "I have my last appointment this afternoon."

"Addison reminded me yesterday. She asked me if I was going with you this time and I told her you rather go alone. She doesn't understand why and honestly Santana, neither do I." Sebastian admitted and looked at her in silence for a while. "Will I be able to be there for the birth at least?"

"I'm sorry..." She whispered shyly. She had promised herself that if Puck was not there with her, then no one else would take his place. Sebastian had offered to be there and so had her mom and Dani but she really wanted to do it alone.

"Why?"

"It just feels wrong, Seb. I don't know..."

"Is it because of him?" He simply asked and Santana knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes."

"You still have hope that he will show up, don't you?... And then what? You go back to him and you live happily ever after?" He said ironically. "That's not how it works, Santana. You told me yourself that he is a jerk and that you didn't want him in your life anymore. So why do you keep waiting for him? Why do you do this to us and to yourself?" he sat up in bed.

"Because he is the father of this baby..." And she loved him very much, but that she wasn't able to tell Sebastian. There was no way he could understand her.

"But he doesn't want to be!"

"He doesn't know this baby exists!" Santana replied angrily.

"I thought we had agreed we were doing this together... I thought you were tired of trying to get to a man that rejected you... I thought that you wanted to be with me. Just let me know if you want me to show up in the appointment. I would love to." Sebastian got up and dressed himself. He left the room without saying one more single word.

* * *

"So, how are you feeling?" Addison asked Santana as she laid back.

"Good. A little tired but fine. I have been feeling pretty heavy lately."

"Soon that will be all gone. Don't worry, your weight is perfect. Have you felt any contraction already?"

"This morning I had my first big one. It was sort of painful. And I feel lots of pressure down there."

"Yeah? That's good news. You are due this week, so you should have more contractions again soon. It's a good sign." In that moment Santana desperately felt like she needed someone in there with her. She was so scared. The big moment was coming soon and she realized she wouldn't be able to do it all by herself. "Should we check your cervix?" The doctor asked with a smile.

"Hmm... Can I please just make a call first?" Addison nodded and watched as Santana stepped out for a quick call. "I need you." she said as soon as Sebastian picked up the phone. "I need you here with me. Please." _"Ok, I'm coming." _

In less than 2 minutes Sebastian was there, afterall he worked in the hospital.

"Are you crying?" he noticed the redness and teary eyes Santana had. "What happened? Is everything okay with the baby?" he asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah... I'm just really hormonal. I'm scared. Everything is becoming too real and by the end of this week or sooner, I will be a mother and I don't know the first thing about being a parent... and I'm afraid I will break the baby or... I don't know. I'm sorry about this morning. You have been a great boyfriend and... I want you to be happy as well."

"It's okay. Everything is okay. I'm here. Just... Please forget about him and focus on this precious angel." He placed his hand on her belly. "You will do great as a mom and I'll be there for everything you need. Now, let's finish this appointment..." They went back inside together.

"Hello Sebastian! Finally, I see you two together here." Addison smiled. "Ready to start?"

"Sure..." Santana started to get ready and so did Addison.

"Dr. Smith, Santana was just telling me about the contraction this morning and I was telling her that it is expected to happen more often. So perphas, I have some good news for you today." She said shortly after everything was finally ready to start. "Maybe we should start with an ultrasound." Addison said and put some gel on Santana's belly. "Look. You can see it's face perfectly."

"Beautiful." Santana felt some tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't believe Puck and her had created something so perfect. "I can't wait to hold my baby..." She wanted to know how it felt. How it felt to have the most perfect thing she had done in her arms. The only thing that still connected her and Puck. She wanted to know how it felt to love someone regardless how many times they broke her heart. She wanted to know if that little angel would reflect the great years Noah and her spent together. She was so curious to know how it felt that she couldn't help but to be scared as well.

"I'm taking some measures and everything is perfect. The baby's size, weight and so on. Ready to come out." she smiled. "Now I need to check your cervix." It was uncomfortable, but it was also really quick. "So, some good news for you. You're dilating. You're just in the begining but it should happen this week. So, rest while you can because being a mother is pretty tiring."

"That's great! I will make sure she rests." Sebastian looked at Santana and squeezed her hand gently. "I can't wait to meet her."

* * *

"You said 'her', Sebastian!" Santana was so mad. She wanted to keep it a secret until the birth but Sebastian accidentally told her.

"I'm sorry! I've said it a hundred times. I didn't mean to ruin the surprise." He was a doctor, a peds surgeon, and right after looking at the ultrasound he could see what Santana was having. He then forgot she wanted it to be a surprise. A small accident that that kept Santana going after him all afternoon.

"I told you I didn't want to know!" She let out angrily. "Hmm... I have to go somewhere..." she said as she felt another contraction.

"Where are you going?" He asked alarmed. "You heard Addison. You should rest..."

"I must do something before I have this baby. So, I have to hurry." she walked to the exit and shut the door of her apartment.

She stood in front of the restaurant. She carefully looked inside and put on her sunglasses before walking in, just in case Quinn was there. This time she was going to find him and when she finally did see him again, she was capable of killing him with her own hands. She walked towards the waitress and finally took off the sunglasses.

"I need to speak with Mr. Puckerman."

"Just a minute, please." The waitress picked up the phone. "And who should I introduce?"

"Just tell him it's an old friend." Seconds later the waitress put down the phone.

"Mr. Puckerman is really busy right now so you might want to come back later." the lady told her.

"Listen, I don't have any time to waste so, if you excuse me... I'm going in." Santana furiously walked to the restaurant's private area and went straight to the door that had "Puckerman's office" written on it. "We need to talk." She let out before the man standing there turned around to face her.

"Hello." he said. His voice was deep but somewhat sweet.

"You..." she breathed out. "You are..." She couldn't believe. A tear rolled down her cheek as she grabbed a chair to sit down.

* * *

**AN: So, we don't have a baby yet but I promise that baby girl is coming really soon. Tell me what you think and what you are hoping to see happening in the next chapters! Hope you liked it! -xo **


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello." he said. His voice was deep but somewhat sweet.

"You..." she breathed out. "You are..." She couldn't believe. A tear rolled down her cheek as she grabbed a chair to sit down. She tried to keep her calm but she couldn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry... Are you okay?" He rushed to her and stood by her as she breathed in and out. "Do you need anything?"

"Mr. Puckerman, I told her she couldn't walk in like this." The lady said trying to defend herself. She knew her boss didn't like to be bothered while he was working but she couldn't stop Santana in time. And surprisigly, he seemed very concerned about this woman that entered in his office and was hysterically crying.

"It's okay. Can you bring her a glass of water, please?" he asked as the woman left. "Hurry!" He looked at Santana that continued to sob. He didn't know she would be okay if he hugged her so he didn't do it. He rested his hand on her shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry." she finally managed to let out. "I... I- I thought..."

"Shh... It's okay..." he pulled a chair and sat by her. He held her hand and looked at her belly for a few seconds. "Natalie will bring you a glass of water in a minute and then you are gonna try to explain me what's wrong..."

"You are not Noah." She said simply. Her voice was empty, she didn't know what to feel anymore. All these months she had been wrong. Puck was not married to Quinn and he was not the man she thought he was. He hadn't cheated on her and probably hadn't come back yet. "You are not Noah." she repeated.

"Well... I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'm Nathan by the way. Nathan Puckerman." he bit his lip as his wife walked in with a glass of water.

"I ran into Natalie, she said there was a lady crying..." Quinn stepped in. "Santana?" Quinn asked and the brunette turned her head to face her. "What happened?" Quinn handed her the glass of water and looked to her husband, waiting from some explanation.

"Do you know her?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, this is Santana Lopez, the girl I told you about. We went to school together and we met again some months ago." she clarified. "San, is something wrong with the baby?"

"The baby is fine. I came from the doctor a few hours ago." she breathed out. "It's a girl by the way..." she cleaned the tears in her face. "I'm sorry, I walked in here like a lunatic. I thought you were someone else." she apologized and drank some of the water Quinn had brought her.

"This Noah, right? You thought I was Noah?" he asked softly.

"Exactly..." she sniffed. "I'm officially crazy. I'm sorry."

"He is... this Noah, is he the father of your baby?" Quinn questioned.

"He is. And I just don't know where that bastard is..." she looked down.

"Babe, didn't you have a brother named Noah Puckerman?" Quinn asked her husband.

"Q, you know I never really met my siblings. My mom didn't want me near my father and his other wives... I just stopped seeing him." He got up and opened the drawer of his desk. "I don't remember his name but he was, I hope he still is... this boy." He pointed to the picture and gave it to Santana.

"It's him." Tears started running down her face again. "It's Puck."

"I know I have two other siblings but those I never met."

"Sarah and Jake." Santana said. "Your dad was an awful guy and Noah's worst nightmare was to become him." Santana paused. "We dated for a while and one day he decided he wanted to join the army and build a military career and do something for us. He said that one day he would come back and we would get married and... He kept leaving me with promises and promises, so I set him free." She struggled to continue. "I told him to go and never come back, a couple months later I found out I was pregnant and my main goal was to find him and tell him." She cleaned the tears in her face before proceeding. "I know he would give up anything to stay with me and our baby. He just wanted a family, his whole life, he just wanted a family. And, I thought I had found him."

"You thought Nathan was Noah?"

"Yeah. I was angry because I thought he was living a double life, I thought the reason he would leave me so many times was to come here to be with his family. I thought he had married you and when I saw Levi, I knew he was a Puckerman right away... I was so sure I would come here and find him and... At least, let him know this baby exists."

"Woah." Nathan let out.

"But I was wrong. I'm happy for you that I was wrong. But... I need to find Noah. I swear to God that this baby is not coming out until he is here."

"Baby, you cannot think like that." Quinn sat by her. "Look, Nathan and I will help you find Noah but you are due so soon. You have to think about your baby and focus on bringing that little angel to the world safely..."

"I cannot do it without him. Quinn, you don't understand, he will never forgive me." Santana whispered.

"I will be there with you, okay? We are family afterall. And when we find him, I will talk to him and he will understand. I promise." Quinn held her hand. "Don't cry, we will fix this. We will find him."

"Yeah. Take care of yourself and that baby girl. I just need some information. I have lots of contacts, if you leave me some information, I'll do everything to bring him to you." Nathan said. He wanted to find his brother as well. He saw the opportunity to reunite with his family, the family he never had. Santana was like a message sent to him. He had a mission. Find Noah as soon as possible. Not only for Santana or his niece but also for the little boy growing up without a father and away from his half siblings he was once.

* * *

"Santana!" Sebastian exclaimed when he saw Santana walking in. "I was so worried!" He got closer to her as she walked in silence to her room. "Were you crying?"

"Yes." she said simply and started to get undressed. "I want to sleep."

"Are you not gonna tell me were you went?" He asked as she stripped down before getting in bed.

"Ah, if you want you can be with me during labor but Quinn is coming with me to the delivery room." She said and closed her eyes.

"That's it?" He asked as he saw her getting comfortable in bed. "Okay..." He approached and smooched her forehead. "Rest..."

And so she did. She took a 3 hours long nap and only woke up because of a strong contraction. She sat up in bed and breathed in and out, hoping it would go away soon. It did. She placed her hand on the huge belly and whispered to the baby. "You know what you are doing, don't you?" She closed her eyes and hoped for a kick on her hand but no movement. "I will try my best to take care of you, little Puckerman... Your grandpa will want to take away that part of you... But I won't let it happen. You will always be a Puckerman. With or without a dad."

"You are up!" Sebastian said as he walked into the room and saw a naked Santana talking to her belly. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No..." She shrugged. "I just want to hold her in my arms... I don't have time to think about anything else."

"Have you been feeling any contractions?" she just nodded. "We have to start to count the time between them." He uncovered her belly. "Can I?" He asked before touching her belly, she just nodded in agreement. "I just want to feel how she is positioned... Her head is really low."

"I know. It hurts a little..." Santana bit her lip. "Do you think it is today?"

"Let's hope so. If the princess doesn't make you suffer too much..." He kissed her cheek. "Tell me when you are ready to go." Sebastian said and walked in the room's exit direction. "I will call Addison to tell her you are going back tonight."

"Sebastian..." she called him. "Thank you."

"I love you, Santana." he looked at her and quietly left the room. Deep inside he knew. He knew her feelings for him weren't exactly a match of his. He knew she was having someone else's baby and she was still hoping he would come back. He knew she was honest with him but he also knew she was hormonal and feeling abandoned. He loved her and he couldn't leave her side, even if she didn't want him there.

* * *

**AN: So, the big moment is coming! Next chapter you will meet Pucktana's baby for sure! And then let's see how we go from there. Hope you liked this one! **


	13. Chapter 13

"Everything is ready to welcome her. Just relax and let it happen." Sebastian reassured as Santana laid back in the hospital bed. Her contractions were much closer apart so they decided to go to the hospital. Santana had already called Quinn and she was already on her way. "Addison will be here in half a hour."

"Are you telling me I have to wait 30 minutes?" By the level of pain her contractions were causing her, Santana thought her daughter was coming any minute.

"Yes. She is finishing a c-section." Sebastian smiled and sat by her. "You have to try to relax... It will make everything easier."

"I don't think I can wait 30 minutes." Santana said quickly right before she felt another contraction. She breathed in and out until the pain eased. "My contractions are 5 minutes apart, and... honestly, I can't see it get any worse."

"But your waters haven't even broken yet." he said and showed a soft smile. "I will call a nurse to check on you, okay? That way we will get an idea of how much time there is until she is here."

"Okay, sounds good." Santana said and closed her eyes for some minutes while they waited for the nurse. After she got checked, she got even more frustrated. She was just 5 cm dilated and it was late in the night. She had Quinn and Sebastian by her side and of course she had called her parents that would be there by the next day.

"Are you crying?" Sebastian asked softly. Quinn was asleep on a couch across the room and he thought that Santana would be asleep as well by now.

"Yeah..." Santana replied really low. "I'm in labor or did you forget?"

"Is it just that?" Sebastian got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Wanna go for a walk?" Santana just nodded no. "Hmm... What do you want me to do?"

"You can't get me what I want." Santana sighed.

"I know. That's why I'm going to let you cry it out." He sat back where he was. "Go ahead. Cry all you want." And she did. She turned on her side, curled up in a ball and between contraction and her thoughts, she cried it all out. Her regrets, sorrows and pain. She was only tiring herself out but she really needed. She needed to let it all go, as per say, clean her soul.

"Is she okay?" Quinn whispered to Santana when she woke up and saw Santana like that. "She is shaking..."

"Yeah." Sebastian said as he looked to Santana all curled up in bed. "I think we need to give her some time." They heard some noise coming from the machines. Sebastian got up and went closer to Santana. He kissed her sweaty forehead and cleaned her eyes with his thumbs softly. He looked at all the machines and then sat by her. "It's enough, Santana." he whispered to her. "You are starting to stress the baby. This is not only a big moment for you. Births are hard on babies as well. You had time to cry, now I'm gonna help you break your waters so it moves faster, okay?" Santana looked so tired. She barely could keep her swollen eyes open. "I'll be calling in for an epidural as soon as your waters break, so you can sleep."

"I don't wanna it." she managed to say between breaths. "I can do it."

"You don't want it but you need it." He said seriously. "You need to nap before you push that baby out of you. C'mon Santana, let me take care of you..." She didn't have time to answer. She shut her eyes and held a tight grip of his hand and squeezed it throughout the contraction. "Shhh..." he kissed the top of her head and rubbed the end of her back. "It's okay."

"C'mon let's go for a walk..." Quinn said as she tried to help her up. "A girls walk..." she said to Sebastian.

They left the room together and wandered around the hospital hallways for a while.

"I heard you crying... Was it all because of the pain?" Quinn looked to Santana in the eyes.

"I really wanted him here. And my mom and my abuela... and his ring on my finger." Santana admitted as they walked together. "I was never seen as the type of girl that would look foward to all this little moments, but I am. I always was super career driven and I don't show my emotions a lot... I mean, I was this way before I got pregnant and started to feel all hormonal and emotional all the time... I was seen as a cold person that was arrogant and spoiled. A person that would live to work and would never have a family."

"I get you. I was an ice queen all my life as well, until I met Nathan. I felt I could open up with him and be myself. That's why we got married and we had Levi. I had never felt so emotional and comfortable with that than when I am with him. He brings out the best of me. So I didn't think twice. We dated a few months, got engaged just before he left the navy, as soon as he got back, we got married and I got pregnant right away. I don't regret any of it for even a second."

"That describes my relationship with Noah. That's why I know none of this is right."

"Don't think too much about it right now. You are about to become a mother, and believe me, that sense of comfort you feel around Noah, you will feel for the rest of your life when you think about your baby... it's called love..."

"Hmm... Quinn." Santana looked to the ground. "I think..."

"Yep. That's it." Quinn said as soon as she looked to the floor as well. "Let's go back slowly. We have time."

"Okay. I'm so nervous... I just want to have her in my arms already."

"I know how it feels. Don't worry, time flies. When you realize she will be walking and talking and you will wish you could stop time just to be able to catch up with everything." Quinn said and smiled to herself. "You said your parents are coming..."

"They are very excited. I guess they will be here in the morning. They are looking foward to see her but I also know that my dad wants to know what I'm gonna do. He wants this baby to have a dad so badly and... he really wants it to be Sebastian. That's not gonna happen."

"He doesn't like Noah?"

"He is not his favorite person but he knows Noah makes me happy, so he is okay with it." Santana explained. "Or he was until I got pregnant. Our relationship has been weird ever since."

"What are you gonna do?"

"This baby has a father and it's not Sebastian. If she can't be a Puckerman, she will be a Lopez."

"That sounds good." They arrived to the room shortly after. "Her waters broke."

"I will call the nurse to give you the epidural so you can go to sleep for a while." Sebastian helped her get comfortable. The nurse came in to give her the epidural and as those excruciating 15 seconds passed by, Santana decided to take a nap before the baby's birth.

* * *

"Oh shit..." Santana woke up during a very unpleasant contraction. "Seb? Quinn?" There was no one in the room. They were gone. She looked at the clock and it was 8 am. She was still pregnant. She couldn't believe it. She had slept a lot and she had lots of energy now. She pushed the button to call the nurse.

"Do you need anything?"

"I think I'm ready to deliver this baby..." Santana said. "I have to be."

"Really? Let me check that." The nurse got ready to check Santana right away. "You look really comfortable. Is it your first baby?"

"It is." she said shyly. "I had a good nap but I'm really hungry."

"Dear, I know you must be hungry but you got to have this baby first. You're right. You are fully dilated... Little secret, there is a head just ready to pop. I'm gonna call a doctor and get you prepped. I'll be back in 5 minutes. Don't push."

"Good morning!" Quinn said as she walked into the room and saw Santana really focused on her breathing.

"It's happening now!" she sounded excited. "The nurse will be here any minute to deliver the baby!"

"That's great!" Quinn got closer to Santana. "Are you sure you don't want to call Sebastian? He is having breakfast, he can be here in 2 minutes."

"I'm good. I'm so excited right now, Q. I have been waiting for this moment for so long." Santana placed her hand on the top of her belly. "There is so much pressure. My body is so tense... Everything is contracting... But the epidural is really working miracles, I can't feel my legs."

"It's almost over." As Quinn said, the nurse walked into the room along with Addison.

"Hello Santana. How are you feeling?"

"Good." She said with a smile on her face. Quinn stepped back a little.

"Great. Do you feel your legs?" Santana just nodded no. "Well. You took an epidural, so let's make this a wonderful experience. So, I will count and you just have to push while I'm counting." Addison explained. "It shouldn't be hard at all, okay? When I'm not counting you rest and take some time to breathe."

"Okay..." As Addison began to count, Santana felt different. She pushed at every countdown and it seemed like it never ended. "Do you see her?" She asked impatiently.

"I can see some of her black hair, yes. C'mon 1...2...3..." Addison kept counting as Santana pushed. She was surprisinly calm. She was holding Quinn's hand and smiling as she pushed. "C'mon, one big push!" By the end of the sentence the baby's head was already out. "Beautiful."

"Oh my God..." Santana felt a tear run down her face. Quinn stepped back and grabbed her phone to register the first interation of Santana and her baby.

"I don't want to pull her. You can do it on your own." Addison said. "Give me your hands." Addison helped Santana touch the baby's head. "1... 2..." Santana pushed so hard that it wasn't hard at all. Addison helped her hold her baby and bring her to her chest.

"Ohhh... God..." Santana rested the baby on her chest as the adrenaline rushed through her veins. Her child's strong cries brought her to tears. "Hi..." She whispered nervously.

"Congratulations! She is beautiful." And she was. She was the most beautiful baby Santana had ever seen. She looked around and her eyes landed on Quinn. She smiled as she looked down at her perfect newborn.

* * *

"She is beautiful, mija..." her father said as she looked to his granddaughter sleeping on his arms. "She seems to be a calm baby..."

"When she is sleeping, she sure is..." Santana said sarcastically. She had only met her daughter a few hours ago but it already felt like she had been there her whole life. "She is a great baby. I can't wait to take her home... Get out of this hospital and have some alone time with her."

"Does she have a name?" Her mother asked as she turned to her husband to get her turn of holding the baby.

"She sure has. Lailah Eva Lopez, for now and eventually, Puckerman." Santana announced proudly.

"Santana..." her father sighed.

"If there is something you don't like, I invite you to leave. I don't want any negative energies around my child." She said seriously.

"You have to think of what's the best for you... and her! She deserves a dad and you know Sebastian is willing to be it." Her dad got closer to her. "Someone who can give her what she needs, to be there for birthdays and christmas, someone she can give her father day's card to..."

"Me. She has me." Santana replied annoyed. "I will be a single mom until I find Noah."

"And how will you do that? You don't have a job, Santana."

"I will get one. Using Sebastian... I can't. It would never work!" Santana said a bit louder. "It's not his daughter! I'm gonna find Noah and as soon as I do it, he is gonna meet Lailah and he will be her dad. No one else is. I hope I don't have to repeat any of this again." She made it clear.

"Your grandma, Santana... She-" Her mother was about to continue but the baby woke up demanding Santana's attention with hysterical cries.

"Come here... She is probably hungry." She held the tanned skin, black haired baby girl and kissed her forehead. Everyone was surprised. Santana seemed to be so confident when taking care of her first born. She was a natural. She smiled down at the crying baby as she got ready to feed her. "I told you... she moves mountains. She is a Puckerman. We both are."

* * *

**AN: You have officially meet Lailah Puckerman. In the next chapter I will tell you more about Puck's situation and how Santana will handle baby Lailah once she finds herself alone with the baby. Meanwhile, Nathan and Quinn are still doing everything they can to find Noah and bring him to meet his daughter. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Good Morning..." A very sleepy Dani said as she walked into the kitchen. She picked up her coffee mug and then looked over at Santana and Lailah on the couch. "She is behaving better lately."

"She is. I just fed her... And the nights have been calmer... I'm sorry." Santana said and then looked back at her daughter. She was just laying there in her arms, smiling and trying to fight sleep.

"You don't have to apologize. Babies cry..." Dani got closer to them. "And I love her... I mean, how could you not?" She pinched the baby's cheek. "She is just still trying to adjust to this world. And I think you are doing a great job. I should probably help you more."

"You have been great! Thank you... Seriously. I know that sometimes you get home really tired at 4 am and you want to sleep and she is just crying. I would understand if you were annoyed by that." Santana got up. "Now, I'm gonna get me and this one dressed so we can go visit auntie Quinn and uncle Nate!" she said as she kissed the baby's head.

"Did they discover something yet?"

"They have news but they haven't found him yet, no... But we are getting closer..." she smiled.

"And Sebastian?"

"He has been busy... with work, and... yeah. We still need to talk. He feels left out and the last time we spoke, I wasn't exactly nice... But in my defense, I hadn't slept all night." Santana bit her bottom lip. "I know he misses her. She misses him too. He is so good with her and he has been here her whole life... I should probably swing by his place later so he can see her."

"You really should do that. The guy loves you two! It broke my heart to see how he left the last time... he was really hurt, Santana. Make it up!"

* * *

Santana was finally getting used to her new life as a mom. The long nights of crying and feeding and chaning diapers, of rubbing bellies and singing lullabies. She was finally getting used to the work it took to leave the house with a newborn. Preparing everything to leave and making sure she didn't leave anything behind. She had to be fearless. A few days after she gave birth and brought the baby home her parents had to go back to Ohio because her grandma was sick. She hadn't be able to fly there to see her but she was planning on doing it as soon as possible. She really wanted her abuela to meet her daughter and she was just hoping the old lady would resist and she would be able to introduce them.

Santana was doing it all. Mostly by herself. She had Dani but she worked at night and she would sleep during the day, she had Sebastian that was always ready to help. He knew how to do everything and he really enjoyed helping with the baby. He had created a bond with Lailah and when he started to get really attached to her, Santana just went off and told some mean things that she totally regrets now.

As of lately, Quinn and Nate were her biggest supporters. Santana would come over and relax a bit as she was more relaxed knowing that would be 2 extra pair of hands to help her out with Lailah during the time she was there.

"Here we are..." she whispered to the newborn sleeping in the carseat. She rang the door bell and waited for Quinn to answer.

"Oh hey!" Quinn smiled as she opened the door. "Is she sleeping?" she peeked into the carseat and as she saw little Lailah awake she started reaching for her. "Come in and let me kiss that baby!" Since Quinn and Santana had discovered they are family, they have been become closer. Santana didn't have any siblings growing up but she would bet that was what having a sister was like.

"Where is Levi?"

"Here he is." Quinn said as they walked into the living room and she saw her son playing on the floor. "Levi, let's see your cousin..." She got her own baby and placed in the couch between Santana and herself as Santana took Lailah out of her carseat.

"And where is Nate?"

"He is just finishing getting ready... He needs to talk to you." Quinn said as she held the precious newborn.

"Do you think we are close to find him?"

"I hope so. Noah deserves to know this beautiful child exist. And you and Nathan really need to see him and talk to him because there is a lot of unfinished business. Even if you are not going to be together, you need to know where you stand..." Quinn softly smiled. "For her sake and so at least you can move on..."

"Hey..." Nathan walked in. "How are you and the little one?"

"We're good. I heard you found something..."

"I did. Hmm... I reached some of my buddies and asked them if they could find out anything about Noah and I was told he is not in the army anymore. Apparently... he..." Nathan hesitated a little.

"He what? Is he okay? Is he alive?" Santana panicked.

"He is alive, I think. Hmm... What I was gonna say is... he met someone." Nathan wasn't sure Santana understood what that meant. "He did good and had the right connections, and he is now part of the navy. As far as I know, he is doing well. When I asked for a location or a contact, they weren't able to give me anything."

"So... that's a new start, right?" Santana was somehow confused. "You were part of the navy as well... I mean... there must be something we can do to get to him."

"I will try whatever I can." He rubbed her back. "Santana, you are aware he might not be the same person you last saw, right? A lot of things changed in his life..."

"I'm aware of that. But... I know him too well. There are some things that never change..." Santana looked to her daughter. There was no way Puck would want to stay away from his girls once he found them again.

"What I mean is... he is in a higher position now, he is probably settled down somewhere and... probably there is someone else in his life."

"I have Sebastian." Santana replied quickly. "It doesn't mean I don't love Noah. I know were I stand with him. Now more than ever."

* * *

"Hello." Sebastian simply said when he opened the door.

"I thought you would like to see her. I'm sorry." Santana said and held his hand. "I shouldn't have said what I said to you the last time we spoke..."

"None of what you said was false. It was the pure truth." He stepped back as Santana walked in.

"I wasn't nice and you didn't deserve that. I am very lucky to have you in my life and Lailah loves you. And we sure have missed you..." she leaned to kiss him.

"Santana... I'm not mad... but..." he sighed. "I love you, and it's clear you and I are not on the same page. You need to think about your life. Think about what you want for yourself and for your daughter."

"I just want you to understand that it's not fair for her if I give up on finding her dad. I know that you are willing to be there. But I want my child to know the truth. I don't want to someday bump into Puck and have to hide the truth from him or... let my daughter create a story in her head that is not true. The truth is: Noah and I were much in love when I got pregnant and life just decided to set us apart. I want my daughter to know her dad just wasn't there because he didn't know. And that's my fault."

"It's not your fault! He was the one that shut you out completely! The adresses, phone numbers... it's like he changed his whole life to get ride of you." Sebastian said a bit louder which caused Lailah to start crying.

"I didn't come here to fight." Santana got her daughter and rocked her in her arms. "Life just happens and... I would appreciate if you respected my decisions. I set him free. I told him to go and never come back. And he did. It's my fault."

"Can we please stop talking about him?" Sebastian suggested. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure. That's what we are here for!"

* * *

"Nate. I just found him." Santana said as a few tears run down her face.

"How? Where is he?" Nathan said from the other side of the phone.

"He is in DC. And... he is going to get married..." she cried. "I don't know what to do..."

"We are going to DC!" he answered quickly. "Listen, you will come with me and I will find a way for you to meet him. You talk and arrange a way for him to come to New York to meet Lailah..."

"There is no need... He and his fiancée are coming to New York next week for a political event... Seems like he got himself a fancy girlfriend. The senator's daughter..." Santana cleaned her tears. "I will find someone to babysit Lailah so I can go to that party and end this once and for all."

"I will talk to Quinn. She will stay with Levi and Lailah while we go to the party. I will find a way to get us in there, don't worry." Now Santana was really anxious. He had changed. She hadn't seen him in almost a year and it was enough time for him to completely give up on her and get engaged to some rich blonde girl. Santana looked once again at the picture. He looked different. Handsome in his uniform, but different.

"Great. Hm... I will talk to you later." Santana hang up and broke down on tears once again. She wasn't sure anymore she would be able to stand in front of him and hide all the feelings she had for him. She didn't know if she wanted to meet him again anymore. Now she was afraid the man she loved was too far away already anyways.

* * *

**AN: Hi! I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long since the last time I updated. Anyways, here is another chapter. I hope you like it! I'm pretty excited about where this is going. I think it's safe to say that in the next chapter there will be the highly anticipated Pucktana reunion!**


	15. Chapter 15

The big day had finally arrived. It was the big event night and Santana and Lailah were over at Quinn and Nathan's house to get ready to go. Quinn would stay at home taking care of Levi and Lailah while Santana and Nathan were out. Santana was so nervous. Quinn helped her pick a beautiful red dress and a stunning pair of 5 inches heels. Nathan was going in his navy uniform so it really didn't take anytime for him to get ready.

"You look so beautiful!" Quinn said as she finished Santana's hair. "He will drop dead when he sees you..."

"First, I'm fat." Santana started. She had only 5 pounds left until she bounced back to her pre-baby weight but she was more than ever insecure about her appearance. "Second, it doesn't matter. He is getting married... to another woman, who is not me... so..."

"You were engaged to Sebastian and you still loved him. That doesn't mean he won't recognize how amazing you look..." Quinn smiled. "Santana, I'm being honest. You look perfect."

"I'm scared to see him again. I don't know how I will tell him that we have a baby..." Santana looked down. "Or even if he will believe me... He will probably think I'm making this up just to get him back..."

"Take it easy. It will come out naturally don't worry. It takes time." Quinn held her hand. "You go with Nathan and stay calm. He is not the one relevant today. First of all, Nate and I want to see things between you and Noah solved, just then he will introduce himself as his brother... There is no rush. You take your time today to let Puck know he is a dad and... after he sees Lailah, there is no way he won't believe you..."

"Are you ready?" Nathan peeked into the room. It was time to go.

"Hm, yeah." Santana looked around and said. "I will just kiss the babies goodbye..." Santana kissed Levi and then held her daughter and placed little kisses on her chubby cheeks. "Mommy is gonna get dad... Okay...?" she whispered to the baby. "I love you... no matter what."

"If you want you don't need to pick her up right after the party. She can stay the night so you can have a good night of sleep after the party. After all the emotions you will go through today I bet you will need some time for yourself..." Quinn suggested.

"I don't know if I will be able to stay away from her after seeing Puck again... Especially if it doesn't go well... " Santana laid down her daughter and made sure she was comfortable. "We will see how it goes... I will take the night of sleep... But you have to call me first thing in the morning so I can come pick her up, hopefully to meet her dad for the first time..." she smiled so hard just thinking about it.

* * *

Noah Puckerman. He looked handsome in his uniform with a gorgeous blonde by his side. He felt like he was on top of the world. He had a good job, he had more money than he ever had in his life, he had just found himself a nice apartment in DC and he was engaged to a human barbie doll that could satisfy all his sexual needs even if he really didn't have any feelings for her. Now he was somewhat part of the elite and he kind of liked it. He gets to go to parties and meet all that fancy people that appear on the magazines, although he had to be fake. He had to pretend to like everyone and have a constant smile on his face otherwise people will think his relationship with Courtney is on the rocks.

Courtney is a daddy's girl. She grew up rich and spoiled. When her father found out she was the mistress to one of the most influential married men of DC, he had to find her a husband in order to make sure she seemed like a picture-perfect girl. So he got Noah Puckerman for the job. One of his most loyal and promising single navy pupils.

It had worked so far. Noah and Courtney were the perfect couple, the media loved them, so that meant there were benefits for both of them. After posing for pictures, Puck kisses her forehead and leaves Courtney at the table surronded by her friends as he heads into the bars direction. He orders a glass of cold whiskey and sits there, slowly drinking it and enjoying the moment.

When Santana and Nathan walked in she quickly notices him at the bar. "There." Her heart was pounding and she was fighting her tears. She didn't want to cry but he was there. She could see him and if she wanted she could touch him so she cried. She cried because that was it. It was close to happen after all those months. Her body froze completely as she stared at him.

"No, no... No crying." Nathan held Santana's hand and took her to the men's bathroom. He dried her tears and tried to calm her down. "Breathe in and out. Slowly." Santana calmed herself down. "Okay, now you put on your best smile and you go there talk to him."

"I can't do it..." she looked to herself on the mirror.

"Do it for Lailah." he smiled softly. "This is mostly for her. There is nothing that can go wrong, San..."

"Lots of things can go wrong but I already don't have anything to loose so... I'm gonna do it." Santana straighten up and fixed her hair. "Nate, have fun, drink and don't wait for me. I don't know how long it will take."

"That's right! Good luck!" he kissed the top of her head and let her go.

Santana walked slowly but firmly towards the bar and sat next to him without him even noticing. She took out of her purse a piece of paper and a black marker. "_Meet me outside. - Santana (lady in red) _". She placed it in front of him and walked through the crowd to leave the building. As soon as Puck read the card, he looked around to spot the lady in red that was just sitting next to him. He saw her walking towards the garden direction so he immediately got up and ran to chase her. He ran through the crowd and finally reached her in the beautiful garden.

"Santana." he muttered as he finally reached the lady standing in front of him. She turned around to take a better look at him. "It's you..." he whispered. He walked towards her and kissed her. She didn't even fight it. She needed that kiss. She had been dreaming about that kiss for months and it was as amazing as she expected it to be.

"You're engaged." She said as soon as he broke the kiss.

"You are here." He said. He felt like crying but he would do anything not to cry in front of her. "I missed your voice, I missed your face... I miss you so much..." he hugged her. He didn't know what to do. He just didn't want to leave her ever again.

"I am here..." she said slowly as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"I just want to kiss and hold you..." he let a few tears run down his face as well. "Let's get out of here... Let me... I don't know... Come with me." He held her hand and guided her.

"Your fiancée... I have..." he kissed her right away.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Santana. I thought I was doing the best for you, by setting you free and go. I'm nothing without you. I have missed you and tried to repair the emptiness in my heart but I can't do it anymore. I realized that just now when I saw you again after all this time, nothing changed. I love you just as much..."

"Everything changed!" she said louder.

"No." he said and rushed her to his car. "I'm gonna show you what this will be like. Come in." Puck got into the car and Santana just followed. He started to drive and Santana just couldn't stop staring at him. "You know... The only thing I was ever sure in my life was that I love you." He placed his hand on her thigh and softly smiled at her. "You know, I think it was worth it. I got such a great life now, Lo..."

"The blonde..." Santana looked right at him. "You..."

"It is not what it looks like... at all. She..." Puck confessed. "You have to promise to keep it a secret. It's all fake. It's a win-win contract, babe..."

"Don't call me babe." Santana said seriously and sighed in disgust.

"Why are you mad?" he asked.

"You are selling yourself! Meanwhile... You don't even know what I have been through. I searched for you every corner of the world! I..." she didn't want to spill the news about him becoming a father in a middle of a discussion. When she saw him parking in a hotel parking lot, she knew what was going to happen and she was fine with it. She wanted it too but she needed to set straight before hand that he had a lot of work to do if he wanted her back. "I went through hell these past months. I cried every single day, because of you. Yes, I graduated. Thanks for asking. No, I'm not working yet. Yes, I have been doing fine. Yes, I have found other people..." she continued. "Once again, it's all about you and what you want..."

"I said I'm sorry. And I want to have time to talk to you. Right now, I'm just extremely excited to see you. You know, that kind of excited..." He said as he took the keys off the car and proceeded to open the door for her.

"You know... This we are about to do is wrong. But I really want it too and I think I deserve it." she said. He licked his lips. "So it's clear, I'm doing this for my own selfish reasons."

"If you want it and I want it then it's not wrong. It's most likely very right. Now... Let's go 'cuz I'm dying to be that close to you again." He held her hand and guided her into his room. "Let's save all the talk for later, okay? I will let you talk all you want and I will actually listen but... but first... damn. I miss you too much." He unzipped her dress and then took off his clothes throwing it all on the floor of the hotel room. "Relax..."

She laid on the bed and he joined her right after. Her body was cold as ice and his hands were burning. As he ran his hands through her body, he knew she was nervous. He kissed her and touched her all he wanted. She moaned a little at every touch. He then grabbed her ass with one hand and cupped her boob with the other one. "Oh the twins..." he gently licked her nipples which led him to suck on them right after.

"No..." she whispered under her breath. Santana was still breastfeeding and she knew she would be lactating in seconds. "Not the boobs..." It was weird for her so she needed to stop it. She reached for his penis and slowly started to stroke it but he didn't gave her any time. When she realized, Puck's kisses on her skin were reaching lower and lower places until she was able to wrap her legs around his head. "Go for it."

Puck started to work his magic on her. Afterall he, better than anyone else, knew where and how she liked it. He held her by the hips and started to work his tongue on her clit. In that moment, Santana forgot everything. She was only interested in that moment with Noah right between her legs. She moaned and arched her back as she felt her orgasm building up. It didn't take much time until an intense orgasm sent shivers all over her body and made her legs close tight, crushing Puck's head between them.

"Great." he whispered before licking his lips and kiss her one more time. "So hot, you're so hot..." he looked her before switching positions in the bed. "And you taste so good."

"I missed you..." she said after she kissed him back and got ready to get on top of him. It was her first time since she had had Lailah and she was surprinsly nervous to have sex again. So she held her breath and just totally took him in. She started by moving her hips slowly and then let the pace increase.

Puck just laid down and let her do her thing. He completely trusted her to take him over the moon. He placed one hand on her hips and the other one reached for her boobs. Santana slowly moved his hand away from her sore breasts and placed it also on her hips. She increased the pace of her movements to distract him. "Fuck..." he groaned. "Ohh, shit." She knew he was getting close when she felt his nails digging into her skin. She quickly hopped off of him and started to blow him and jerk him off. "Holy shit!" he let out when she licked clean the cum all over him after he came.

"You like that?" she whispered and then kissed him. "Hm?"

"I loved that... but... I wanted to come inside of you..." he kissed her again and pulled her closer to lay next to him.

"No, you don't want that." she smiled and kissed him. "One day..."

"I freaking love you... I fucking love you." he moved her dark hair away from her face so he could look her in the eyes. "I missed you too. A lot." he kissed her once more and hugged her so they could finally sleep. "Have a great night, princess..."

* * *

"Good Morning..." Puck kissed her shoulder and smelled her hair. She slowly turned aroud to face him. She opened her eyes and cracked a smile when she saw his face. "Morning, beautiful..." he ran his hand through her arm.

"Morning..." she moaned back. "Did you sleep well?"

"Couldn't have been better... And you?" he asked.

"God knows I needed a good night of sleep..." Since Lailah was born she hadn't slept more than 4 hours straight. She then turned around and grabbed her bag from the ground to check her phone.

"What are you doing?" he frowned. "Leave the phone alone..." he tried to pull her closer by the hips but she resisted.

"I need to text someone. It will be quick." Santana felt terribly. For one night she totally forgot she had a baby. Something could have happened. So she texted Quinn to make sure everything was alright. "TEXT: Hi. How is she doing? I'm going to talk with Noah now. I will pick her up right after." "TEXT from Quinn: Did you spend the night together?" "TEXT from Quinn: She is just fine. She did really well during the night, no worries. Also I will put her in the cutest outfit for her to meet daddy!"

When she received the text Santana took a deep breath and smiled. Everything was okay.

"Is it that important to a point where you are totally ignoring me after the fantastic night we just had...?" Puck said looking a bit disappointed.

"It is, but everything is fine." She turned back to him and kissed him. "I think we should talk. We really need to talk and because of that, we really should get dressed..." She said as she put on her bra and then the fabulous red dress on.

As soon as they got dressed Puck invited Santana to have breakfast with him in a local coffee shop so they could talk but Santana really wanted to have a private conversation with him so she decided to take him to her apartment for breakfast.

"This is where I live." She said as they stood in front of the huge building.

"You got yourself a very nice residence." he said as she took him by the hand and showed him the way inside.

"I share it with a roomate but she is not here. Dani. She is working the morning shift." Santana slowly opened the door. "Get comfortable. I will make us some breakfast." Puck walked in and looked all around. It was indeed a very nice apartment. He sat on the couch and looked over at Santana in the kitchen area. "Tell me about your life without me..." Santana started off while she made them some pancakes.

"Hmm... You know when I left you, I was part of the army and I was there for a few months... I did great while there, so I was offered a new career path. They needed some political favours... They offered great conditions and I got to study and I'm in navy now... I'm fake engaged to a senator's daughter and living life day by day in DC. No big worries in life right now..." he said.

"Would you consider move to New York...?" she subtly asked. She really wanted to have him back in her life and most of all, she really wanted Lailah to have her dad close by.

"I don't know... I'm working for the White House. I can't just decide and leave... I'm still serving my country. My position in DC and my relationship with Courtney... I can't just leave it... You have to understand that... Plus, I really like living there."

"What about me? What about last night?" Santana asked with a pout on her face. "Are you leaving me again?"

"You said you are not working, right?" he asked as he took off his jacket to get more comfortable. "Listen, it would have to be a secret and we would have to be really careful but you could come to DC with me..." he suggested and by her facial expression he could see she didn't like the idea.

"I'm not working... But..." Santana had been searching for a job but it was hard to find someone with a good schedule so she will be able to actually take care of Lailah. "I don't want to be the other woman! I don't want to be hidden... and..." she was just about to tell him she didn't want to hide Lailah from the world. She wanted to be able to walk on the park with him and their daughter, or go back to Lima for the holidays as a family, but with the conditions he was asking it was just not gonna happen.

"It's temporary, I promise! We're adults now, I have a house, a job... DC is full of opportunities for bright people like you..." He said as she approached him with the pancakes and the juice. "In some months from now, things with Courtney will be over for good... and I'm more than free to marry you... I will marry you right away and never let you go." He smiled and tried to kiss her. "It's decided, you are coming with me to DC..."

"I can't. I'm not going... Not right away..." Santana bit her lip. "It's not all about us anymore... When you are free, we will talk about it again." She took a deep breath and decided to change the subject. She pulled out her phone. "I should have told you this a long time ago, but... you wanted to wait for our talk so..." she paused before she continued. "Remember that necklace you gave me years ago?" he just nodded. "I don't have it anymore."

"Did you loose it? Did some bastard steal it?" he asked.

"No. I gave it to someone." Santana pulled her phone and went through the photos on her phone. She gave it to Noah so he could see the pic. "Her name is Lailah. She is two months old. She is... our daughter..." Santana watched Noah's reaction to the picture of Lailah as a newborn holding the necklace he gave Santana years ago in her really tiny hands.

"What...? Woah..." he kept staring at the photo. Then he looked at Santana with tears in his eyes. "You had a baby? Our baby? How?" he checked the other photos on the phone. There were several photos of Lailah and Santana, photos of them sleeping together, of Santana feeding Lailah, of Santana when she was pregnant, and lots and lots of pictures of the first two months of Lailah's life. Puck was speechless.

"Short after you left, I found out I was pregnant... and believe me, I tried everything I could to find you and tell you but... months passed by and she was born." Santana cleaned her own tears. "She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, Noah... She is my everything..." he kept staring at the other pictures. "I'm sorry."

"No..." he looked at her. "I'm sorry. I'm the one that should be sorry..." he hugged her tightly and then kissed her. "I can't even imagine you having to go through this alone... I should have been there with you..."

"I wasn't alone... I had Dani and Sebastian... to whom I really want to introduce you. I was engaged to Sebastian... so... I thought you should know..." she bit her lip. "Hmm... And I had Quinn and Nathan, her husband. I want you to meet all of them. They are great friends and they help me out a lot..."

"Who was in there with you when she was born?" Puck asked softly as he held her hand like he wishes she had someone to do that when she delivered their daughter. "Was there any problem? I mean, with you or her?"

"Quinn. Quinn was there. It was a... an interesing day. I was fine and Lailah has been a very healthy baby... she eats very well, cries a lot, she is totally a mini me..." Santana smiled. "She is a very special baby. Strong, doesn't like to sleep very much..." Santana said. "I don't want you to miss any other second of your daughter's life... I really don't."

"Where is she?" he was extremely excited to meet his little one. Everything was very new and exciting and even though he was still in shock, he just wanted to be able to hold her and kiss her. He always wanted to have kids, especially with Santana. And now there was in the world a baby that belong to the both of them. He just wanted to meet the child so badly. He didn't know what he had to do but he wanted at all costs take Santana and Lailah with him to DC. He would have to hide them for some time but he needed to have them close.

"She is with Quinn and Nathan... and Levi, their son." she smiled. "I told Quinn I would pick her up in the morning. Do you wanna come and meet your daughter?" She showed him a soft smile.

"I sure want!" he squealed and then kissed her and hugged her. "I can't believe I'm a father. We have a family... Let's go! Let's go get our baby!"

* * *

**AN: New chapter! Hope you like it! Pucktana is finally reunited! On the next chapter, Puck will finally meet Lailah and who knows if he reunites with his brother who he hasn't seen in years. However, soon, Puck will have to go back to DC and that's something Santana is not very eager about...**


	16. Chapter 16

Santana and Puck stood in front of Quinn and Nathan's apartment building. Puck was nervous to go in but also really excited. During the whole way there Santana told him more and more about their daughter and he started picturing in his head how would be when he held her in his arms for the first time.

His whole life he had imagined it. Always with Santana by his side of course. It wasn't hard for him to picture her in the mom role like it was for everyone else. He knew her sweeter side and he was aware of her motherly potential. However, he had also always imagined to be there at every second of the way, which hadn't happened. He imagined his first time holding his firstborn would be right after birth. But no. Lailah was now 2 months old and on this day is a totally different baby she was the day Santana first got to hold her.

Santana rang the doorbell and they waited for Quinn to open the door. "It's okay..." Santana held Puck's hand after seeing how nervous he was.

"Hi!" Quinn showed a big smile. "Come in." she stepped back and allowed Santana and Noah to walk in. "I'm Quinn and you must be Noah. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi... Puck. Noah Puckerman." he greeted Quinn. Now she understood what Santana meant. They really looked like brothers. The way they speak and move their bodies, there is something familiar between the two of them.

"Hmm... Lailah is in the bouncer in the living room. I was just gonna dress Levi, so... I will leave you for a while..." Quinn said and showed a soft smile as she walked away.

"Thank you." Santana said sincerely. "Come on..." She held Noah's hand once again and guided him towards the living room where he quickly spotted the baby half asleep in the bouncer. "Lailah..." Santana whispered softly as she lowered herself to reach for her daughter.

"Shouldn't we let her sleep?" he asked as he heard the baby cooing when Santana picked her up.

"It's okay..." Santana turned around to face him. "She can't wait to meet daddy..." Puck felt tears forming in his eyes as he saw Santana holding the baby. Santana sat down. "Come here..." she invited him to sit by her.

"Hello, baby..." he whispered to the baby.

"So, you have to hold her head..." Santana tried to place the baby in his arms. "Yeah... Like that."

"Hi..." Noah teared up as he kissed his daughter's cheek. "I love you..." The baby started to wake up and get fuzzy as soon as she realized the stranger cuddling her.

"It's okay, baby... It's daddy..." Santana tried to calm down the baby before she would start screaming. "Don't take it personally... She is just very picky of whom she interacts with... She just needs to get used to you." Puck kept kissing her and trying to keep her calm down. He was totally hypnotized by the little girl.

"She is perfect..."

"Welcome to parenthood." Santana smiled at her baby in her dad's arms. Lailah was now fully awake, her eyes wide open and directly looking at Santana. She didn't trust Puck yet, and the reassurance coming from her mother was the only reason she wasn't crying her eyes out. "I get tired, frustrated... Feeling like I'm doing everything wrong but she is always perfect to me..."

"She is a good baby... Look at her..." Puck said without taking his eyes off of his daughter. "I really want you to come to DC with me."

"I already told you that's not gonna happen, especially under the conditions you are offering. So accept it." She paused and he looked at her. "You know where we are and you are welcome anytime."

"It's just that... we have been apart for so long and I don't want to miss anything in her life and in your life, ever again. I want to be able to come home and spend time with you... Do you understand?"

"It's not my fault you went away... Just like you are doing now. You can't decide your life and drag everyone around with you. I just want what's best for Lailah and right now that is to be with me and her family in her home. She belongs here. I know I have people I can count on... If I have a job interview, or if she is sick or someone I can call to help with baby stuff that I don't know anything about... I feel protected here." She said. "I'm not ready to give all that up."

"Not even if that meant we could be together again and have our own house?"

"If that means I will be hiding from the world with our daughter in DC like we are some type of criminals... Yes, I still don't want it." She could see he was upset, he surely thought she would give in more easily.

"So what do you want me to do?" he said seriously. "Quit my job? Move here and risk to be murdered by some criminal hired by sweet fake father-in-law?" he asked her. "I'm not working to some random people... I work for people with power, whose image is important and they won't let anyone mess up with picture perfect reality..."

"Do you have any idea of what you just said?" Santana asked and took her daughter from his arms. "You are blackmailing me now!"

"What?"

"You are saying that if you are with me, none of us are safe..." She held the baby against her chest. "I don't know what kind of person you have become while you were away but, what I know is... You need to get your shit together! I don't care who you work for, or how powerful they are or anything..." She placed the baby back on the bouncer. "You are not taking my child anywhere until you find a way of being able to publicly aknowledging her."

"Well... I always thought you would be less of a bitch about this..." he said as he got up and looked down. "You are telling I can't see my daughter?"

"If I'm there you can."

"I can't change my situation right now. I told you how much we have to wait... You have to understand that I'm only thinking in what is best for us. I wouldn't risk your lives for anything in this world..." He said and he hold her face. "Please... Let's make this easy for everyone. Let's try... You come with me to DC and if you don't like it, you can come back..."

"I'm sorry, the answer is no." she kissed him. "I will wait here."

"Of course..." he looked down disappointed. "Meanwhile, I don't get to see my daughter grow up... " Then her phone rang.

"Hey, oh, yeah, I'm not home right now. I'm at Quinn's." Puck stayed still and tried to hear whom she was speaking to on the phone. "You can come by tonight. Okay, see you then. Bye."

"Who was it?" he asked softly.

"Sebastian. He has a present for Lailah."

"Oh, he does..." Noah said and sat down. "He knows who I am, right?"

"Yes, he does. For some time my father tried to convince me to let him to legally be Lailah's dad. And Sebastian was totally down for it. He loves her. We were engaged, I was pregnant with other man's child but he always was the sweetest to me. Sure he works long hours and comes home super tired but he still took care of me and when Lailah was born, he also took care of her." Puck stayed quiet and listened. "And surely, Lailah loves him back."

"What are you trying to say?" his raspy tone asked. "Should I just disappear again and leave you three to live happily ever after?" he suggested sarcastically.

"I wanted you to know that I will never, ever, take Lailah away from Sebastian." She said. "He might not be her father, but he is a great friend that deserves my upmost respect, Noah."

"Whatever... I heard you. You won't come with me so I will just have to come here as much as I can..." his eyes were filling with tears but he held them back. "I'm not giving up on you and nothing will keep me from seeing Lailah, even if I can't be with you as much as I wanted. I love you and that's the only reason why I'm hiding you. I just want you to be safe. At this point I'm under a contract and I wouldn't want the media and... people in general harrassing you."

"I'm really sorry it has to be like this." Santana said. "We will be good and one day we will make up for this. Now kiss me."

The front door opened and then both Santana and Noah heard it shut close. "Honey, I'm home!" Nathan's voice echoed through the house. Santana and Puck walked to meet him.

"Hey!" he said right away and kissed Santana's cheek.

"Nate, this is Noah." Santana smiled. "And-"

"Don't mind, I know who this is." Noah's showed no expression of emotion. "Hello."

"I know this is awkward, Noah... But I'm really happy we found each other again. Actually, Santana found me and now we are all reunited." Nathan said and Noah just remained in silence.

"Puck..." Santana whispered softly. "I found Nathan while I was looking for you. He is married to Quinn. They are family."

"Did you go with him?" Puck asked quickly.

"No. My mom and I left and I never saw anyone again. I haven't seen him since I was a child." Nate replied honestly. While Nathan was around, Puck's father got them to meet a few times but it really didn't work out. When Nathan's mom found out he was married to another woman, she left with her son and never came back. His double life was over as one of his families left. However, things were no better at Noah's household, Sarah, Noah's little sister, had just been born and his parents marriage was falling apart. One day his father just disappeared without saying a word, leaving behind his wife, his son and his baby daughter.

"He did came back once. To ask me for money." Santana held Noah's hand. "And that was it."

"Well, I don't miss him at all. I wouldn't probably even recognized him if I saw him..." Nathan shurgged.

"You would." Noah interrupted. "You look like him." Quinn came from the bedroom with a freshly bathed and clothed baby boy. "And so does your son. He looks like a Puckerman."

"Santana mentioned it. She thought Levi was your son because she was sure he was a Puckerman." Quinn said. "Well, she was right!" Quinn kissed her husband and handed him Levi.

"It takes one to know one." Puck said and stared at Santana in the eyes. Santana blushed sightly. Noah couldn't wait for the day to make Santana, Mrs. Puckerman, like he felt in his heart she was already.

"Come into the living room!" Quinn suggested. "C'mon, I will prepare a snack." The group of people moved to the living room and Santana picked up Lailah once again. "Let me tell you Noah, you have the most gorgeous little girl in the world!"

"Did she do good at night?" Santana asked and kissed the baby's head.

"Great. It took me a while to convince her about the bottle but after that she ate like a champ." Quinn said.

"Good. She can be a little stubborn." Santana said.

"Can I...?" Puck looked at Santana.

"Of course, sorry." She let him take Lailah. His eyes dropped and stayed still looking at her beautiful sleeping face.

"Thank you." Puck said. "I know you have helped Santana with Lailah while I was away and I really appreciate it."

"Noah, listen. This is new for both of us, a strutured family. You're my brother, we are family. You can always count on us. For anything, really." Nathan smiled and said. "Santana loves you, and you clearly love her too. Lailah is my niece and Quinn and I couldn't be happier to have you around."

"It's good to know that." Noah started. "Hmm, I have to go back to DC tonight." Santana looked right back at him with a disappointed look. "I will come here as often as possible, and it is hard for me to leave Santana and Lailah here, but I'm more comfortable knowing you will be here for them." he turned to Santana. "I'm so sorry, baby... I really have to go..." he whispered.

* * *

"See! You are doing good. Now you just need to put it on." Santana watched as Puck managed to change his daughter's diaper. "Keep going! You got it!" she said as she left to answer the door.

"Ok. Got it." Puck whispered to himself. He proceeded to put the diaper on and Lailah stared right at him. "You are not very found of me, yet, are you?" Once the diaper was on, Puck took a deep breath. "Why won't you smile to daddy? Just one smile." Nothing. Lailah didn't move. "We will work on that."

"Puck." Santana called and he turned around. "This is Sebastian."

"Hmm..." Puck looked at him and then right back at Lailah before turning to him again. "Hi! Nice to meet you." Sebastian got closer and shook his hand.

"Sebastian Smith." he smiled. He looked like prince charming which made Puck really defensive of his relationship with Santana. Of course Santana got engaged to him. Just by looking at him, Puck could see why Santana had fell for him, he looked like a prince straight out of a Disney movie.

"Noah Puckerman." he greeted him.

"And here is my princess!" Sebastian said looking at Lailah on the changing table. Puck didn't like to hear Sebastian call her his, even if it was just a way of speaking. "I brought you a present..." he approached the baby and with a simple gesture made her smile at him. It broke Puck's heart. He stayed strong and battled the tears forming in his eyes.

"Let me just get her dressed first." Santana said and started to dress the baby. "Are you okay?" she whispered to Puck as she noticed he was uncomfortable.

"I'm good." he whispered back and watched as Santana put some clothes on Lailah.

"Come on, let's see your new friend." Santana said as they all went to the living room. Puck stayed in the room for a while before joining them in the living room. Seeing Sebastian around Lailah and how much she liked him made him really mad. That was supposed to be him.

When Sebastian left, it was time to have dinner. Lailah was asleep and Puck was on the couch cuddling Santana. Everything seemed perfect except that in a few hours he had to leave to go back to DC.

"What should I order for our dinner?" Puck asked.

"I don't know... Chinese, maybe?" she suggested.

"Sounds good." he kissed her forehead and call to order. Once he was finished, they just had to wait. "Hm, do you love him?"

"I don't know..." she sighed. "I'm so confused. Sometimes I'm sure I do, sometimes I just think it is so wrong. I like Sebastian a lot." she peacefully said. "It's clear you don't like him."

"I like him. Just not around you or Lailah." Noah stated. "He is too perfect and there is something about him that just doesn't seem right."

"That's just because you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." he said, even if he didn't believe himself. "I have a feeling he is not good. Nobody is that perfect, Santana."

"Well..." Santana said as soon as she heard Lailah cry. "It's my turn."

"Do you want me to go there?"

"I will bring her out here for dinner." Moments later, Santana was back on the living room with a baby attached to her.

"She is eating again?" Santana sat down and Puck pretended to look around.

"She feeds very well. I'm really happy about breastfeeding her, it pays off. She is growing healthy and it is a good bonding moment for us. I usually sing to her, so by the time she finishes eating, she is ready to go to sleep again." she smiled at him and noticed he was looking away. "You can look. It's just boobs."

"I wasn't sure you woud comfortable with that."

"Please, we have known each other since forever."

"Come with me, please." he begged.

"Noah..."

"I know... But I'm not giving up."

* * *

**AN: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you liked it. Please leave your feedback and suggestions! See ya soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

Puck was gone again. And yet again Santana felt like she didn't know what to do. Lailah was sleeping peacefully right next to her in bed, right where Noah should be. She looked to the angel face baby and sighed. She felt a void in her life. She felt like a part of her was missing, more than when she was just looking for Puck. Maybe now that she found him, it's even harder for them to be apart; maybe she needs to compromise and accept his conditions in order to be closer to him. She is confused so she doubts her decisions.

Something has to change.

The next morning, Santana was woken up by Lailah. Not by the usual hysterical crying but rather by the baby's cooing sounds. "You are a chatterbox today!" Santana said as she rubbed her eyes and sat down in bed. There was nothing that made her happier than see Lailah happy. She picked the baby for their regular morning cuddles and then went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. "We are jogging today, baby!"

TEXT from Sebastian: "Good Morning! Got plans for today?"

Santana's reply: "Lailah and I are going on a morning jog and then we will have something to eat in the park since it is such a nice day today. Wanna join us?"

TEXT from Sebastian: "Sure! See ya in 15."

Santana had just finished getting ready when the door bell rang. "It must be Sebastian!" she said as the placed Lailah on the stroller and buckled her up. "Just one minute!" she shouted. She ran to the door and showed him a big smile as she opened it.

"Are we running or just walking through the park?" he asked as he looked at her from head to toe. "I'm ready either way!"

"Just trying to be healthier, doc!" Santana said and got the stroller. "Let's go!"

They didn't run much. It was a beautiful sunny day and Lailah was in a good mood, which helped making their little trip to Central Park that nice. It was the perfect scenerio and whoever glanced at them would think they were a model family from one of those really expensive clothing lines catalogs. Sebastian had taken over the stroller to give Santana a break. He loved it; he would smile down at Lailah and she would show her biggest toothless smile right back.

"She is getting big!" he said. "And changing features..."

"Her hair is getting curls. I think it will be adorable. Both Noah and I had heads full of curls when we were babies..."

"Is he gone again?" Sebastian asked softly since he wasn't sure she wanted to talk about it.

"Yeah... Hmm... His whole life is in DC..." Santana started.

"His whole life is here!" Sebastian interrupted as he smiled at the giggling baby. Santana knew Sebastian was right. Lailah was the most important but she couldn't explain to Sebastian why Puck had chosen to be apart from them again.

"...hmm... We are still trying to figure things out... If he is coming to New York, or if eventually Lailah and I will move to DC..."

"Oh... You are thinking about moving?" Sebastian stopped walking. He loved Santana and Lailah and he surely didn't want them to go to another state. He knew Noah is Lailah's father, and he was aware that Santana was still in love with him but as long as they were both close to him, Sebastian was okay with the situation.

"Not right away... But maybe some day..." she shrugged. "I always wanted to live in New York, exactly where I live now, and Noah always said that we should go and live in Los Angeles... Most important, we both agreed we didn't want to live in Ohio."

"So that means that maybe one day you will go away?" Sebastian pouted and restarted their walk. Santana followed.

"I don't know... He is in DC right now, and he loves it, so maybe I will be able to convince him to stay in New York, especially since Quinn, Nathan and Levi are also here. Family is important to him. He got to see Nathan again, and as much as he doesn't want to admit, I know he is really looking foward to build a relationship with his brother."

"I want to get to know him better..." Sebastian said. "I don't think he likes me very much..." Sebastian confessed.

"He is just... I think he feels threatened by you, especially because of your amazing relationship with Lailah. He feels like Lailah thinks you are her dad." Santana tried to explain the best she could. "I told him that you are not trying to replace him in any way but he is still a bit apprehensive."

"It's understandable. I get it. But I think it's more than that. It's also about you." Sebastian said. "I know that you still love him, but... I still love you. And I don't think that's gonna change..." Santana looked to the ground. "I know my place. You and Noah are family, I respect that... I just want to be in your lives... And I would like Noah to understand that. I want him to know that I would do anything to make you happy, even if that means letting you go."

"I told him. I told him that I would never push you away." Santana shared her confession. "You are a really good friend. I'm very lucky to have you in my life and I want to keep you around for as long as you want, so I told Noah that he would have to live with it."

"I bet he wasn't too happy about that..." Sebastian smiled.

"He wasn't..." Santana said. "But, I have faith that he will warm up to you."

* * *

"Hey!" she replied with a big smile to his Facetime call. She had just gotten out of the shower so her hair was still all wet and curly.

_"Hey! How are you and the baby?" _

"We are good. We went to the park today... with Sebastian." She thought it was better if she let him know, after all, she had nothing to hide.

_"Oh, really? Did Lailah like it?"_ He tried to keep cool. If he wasn't facetiming her, his facial expressions would be much different. He still didn't like Sebastian, especially around Lailah.

"She did. She fell asleep during our walk." She paused for a little. "Hmm... After lunch we got to see Quinn and Nathan. They asked about you, and when were you coming back..." Santana said slowly. Santana really wanted to talk about his next visit. She was anxious to see him again. "They also want to see you again..."

_"I don't know when I will be able to go back. I tried to talk with the people I made the arrangement with... you know... but it has been difficult. They don't really care... and Courtney and I are supposed to do a photoshoot this weekend. Just some staged photos for one of those magazines. I don't want to do it..."_ he sighed._ "The good news is... they are already plotting and preparing our break up..."_

_"_And when will that be?" Santana asked. She couldn't wait for that to be over so Puck was free to finally get closer to her and Lailah.

_"In 2/3 months... They are still thinking about the best timing... Right after her father is elected again... Politics. I will try to visit you soon, tho... Maybe next week. I miss you too much..."_ He kept silent and looked at her until it became awkward.

"Do you wanna see Lailah? She is sleeping but I can show her to you..." he just nodded. Santana took the phone over to where Lailah was sleeping and let the camera capture her. "She sleeps just like you... It's adorable..."

* * *

"Are you okay with this?" Quinn held up the magazine with some photos of Puck and his barbie fianceé, Courtney. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"We are not in a relationship, Quinn." Santana reminded her. "He can do whatever he wants. I'm just the mother of his child."

"C'mon, enough of that! I saw you two together! You love each other!" Quinn kept looking at the pictures with a disgusted look on her face. "You are much more than his baby mama. Don't act like this child was conceived in a one night stand by accident!"

"It kind of was, tho..." Santana said and let a little laugh. "Don't get so worked up... It's not worth it. I'm fine. Noah is fine. It's okay." Santana couldn't way for time to go by so she could tell Quinn the real reason why Puck was with Courtney and for them both to get a good laugh out of this situation. "He is visiting us tonight. And he is staying until tomorrow afternoon..."

"Come over for lunch, then!" Quinn was so excited. "It will be so fun to have everyone together!"

"I will see what he thinks of that..."

"Is he staying with you?" Quinn asked subtly.

"He is..." Santana smirked. She knew what Quinn was trying to get out of her. "He is with us just for one day, so of course he want to be with Lailah as much as he can..."

"Right. I was just thinking... Will he be sleeping on the couch?" Quinn smiled.

"No. We share the bed and there is nothing wrong with that, Quinn! Nothing happens..." Santana shows a little smile. "He likes to do everything Lailah related while he is here... It's all about her." It wasn't entirely true, Noah always finds some time for Santana as well, but Quinn didn't need to know that. She already had too much fun making up love plots in her head without all the information.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry it has been so long since the last time I updated, but here it is! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


End file.
